Legacy of Time A Sequel
by RiverCity
Summary: Sequel to 'Through Portals of Time' Sonny and Alexis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alexis, what are your plans now?"

The question caught her off guard and she wasn't ready to answer it. She and Sonny were lying in bed allowing the new morning sun to filter across them, each caught up in their own thoughts. Just the previous night she had reunited what was left of her true family. In truth, she was still trying to deal with the magnitude of what the 'nobility of Cassadine' had done to her and her brother and sister. The bastard children of Kristin Bergman and Mikkos Cassadine had survived and found each other again.

"Sonny, I don't have an answer to that. I'm only now beginning to realize just how much was taken from me as a child. It is overwhelming to me that in all the years I have spent alone, craving family, craving the love that family brings, wanting to belong to someone... I had it and it was ripped from me cruelly and without conscience. In the legal cases I've represented over the years I've seen the cruelty of adults toward children. But, the kind of cruelty that was visited on Johnny and I... it's unspeakable. I'm having trouble processing it in my head. So, your question, while you have every right to it, is one I just don't have an answer to yet."

"Well, can you at least tell me if you and I will be together while you process it all?"

Alexis turned slowly within his arms to look at him. She loved this man to distraction. They met only 2 short months ago and for her it was two of the most eventful months of her life. She took on Sonny's custody case, stopped a takeover of a mob organization, adopted a brother, had a gun pulled on her, fallen in love, and shut down the abusive foster home of the man she loved. She watched two very important men in her life battle their way back from almost being murdered, learned her adopted brother was actually her real brother, and found a sister she had forgotten about. A person needed time to process those kinds of events. Her life sounded like a soap opera and she needed time to recover.

"My love, you have remained by me through all of this without forcing me to face the questions you obviously have a right to ask. You have been very patient and loving with me. You've not turned your back on me once. Even after you found out about my past, you didn't turn away. You stayed with me. You are a large part of what I have been looking for my whole life. I'm not willing to give that up. I'm not willing to give you up. I meant what I said last night. You are my life and I love you. I told you when I got off the plane yesterday that I would need you with me the next couple of days. That wasn't exactly true; while I will spend the next few days coming to terms with everything, and I will need you with me to help get me through it, I neglected to tell you that I will also need you in my life for the rest of my life."

"Alexis, how could I have turned my back on a woman who is an extension of me. It would be like ripping my lungs from me and expecting me to still be able to breathe. I cannot leave you, leaving you would mean leaving myself. You have so completely pulled me into you that I cannot exist without you. You and I are complete when we are together. Alexis, I love you."

Sonny pulled her close, in awe of the power she held over him. He kissed her and let his body come alive under her touch. It would be awhile before they spoke with words again. Their bodies needed to speak for them now with words that had no voice. They needed to once again seal their words with a passion that was so intense, so exquisite it could only be found with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sonny, I need to take a trip to the courthouse today. But, I have to tell you something first."

"Alexis, honey, I'm beginning to hate hearing words like that come out of your mouth. They are not words that you say lightly and more often than not, we usually end up having to deal with life-altering events after you say them." Sonny smiled at her even as he recognized just how true his words were.

"I know. But, I told you I would do something for you and I didn't. Sonny... I didn't file the adoption contract for you like I said I would."

Sonny leveled an unwavering gaze at her and waited for her to explain. Alexis didn't do anything without a good reason. Experience taught him that about her and he trusted her. So he patiently waited for her to explain.

"When I saw Johnny's name on the contract and recognized that I may have put a child's life in danger, I simply couldn't go through with it. I had to know for Michael's sake if Johnny was dangerous. Last night you heard what Cassadine's do to children. I was having to face the fact that I legally sealed Michael's guardianship to you and you employed a Cassadine. Please tell me you understand why I couldn't file the adoption papers." As she tried to explain her actions to Sonny, Alexis began pacing back and forth. She needed him to understand, needed to know he wasn't angry with her.

"Shh...Alexis, baby, calm down. I understand and I love you all the more for it. You were trying to protect Michael again. How can I not understand? I know that you will always put the safety of Michael or any child first. It's ok, honey. I understand." And Sonny, with a twinkle in his eye... "But, you did say you were going to make a trip to the courthouse today, right?"

Looking up, she saw the slight mischievous smile he wore and it allowed her to relax. He did understand.

"Yes, I am going to file the contract this morning. And I expect to find you here when I get back. Can we have lunch together? I know you have a lot to do with the business and I'll understand if you need to go handle it."

"Actually, I thought I'd take Johnny down to the Grille and have a talk with him."

"That sounds ominous."

"It's nothing to worry about. I want Johnny to resign from the business and as my bodyguard. With his new role as a bona fide head of his own family, he needs to be able to focus on you and Kristina instead of my business. I want to set him up as the CEO of the coffee business. It's well established and I think he could be very good as an executive."

"It's also a legitimate enterprise as well, right?" While the words she spoke were teasing, Alexis wanted her brother away from Sonny's organization. The simple offer of what Sonny wanted to do for Johnny was overwhelming. It was a completely selfless act on Sonny's part and she knew what it would cost him.

"I may need your help to convince him that this is the right thing to do."

"Thank you, Sonny. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you. Thank you." She reached over to cup his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Alexis, he means a lot to me too. I owe him. He saved my life, twice. And he is your brother, but more than that, I think of him as a brother too. I don't want him caught up in something that may hurt him or you."

"Things are going to get rough aren't they?"

"They already have. But, I need you to know something. Last night I realized that violence is not always the answer when dealing with problems. You and Johnny showed me that. You both have a lot to be angry about, but instead of retaliating against the crimes committed against you, you chose to build a life that your mother would have been proud of. It makes me wonder what my life could have been like if I had made different choices. I find myself wondering what my mother would think of the life I built for myself. I don't think she would be very proud of me and that hurts. She meant the world to me and I'm afraid I've let her down."

"You still have the capacity to change your world, Sonny. You have the right to choose what you want out of your life."

"It's too late now, Alexis. I have too much to lose. This is just going to have to play out and I'll try to make the best decisions I can to hopefully cause the least amount of damage."

Now was not the time to continue this discussion with him. Alexis could tell he was finally beginning to question the decisions he made in his life and that was an enormous first step for him. She would give him the time he needed to further evaluate himself and his actions. Her faith in him was strong and she knew he would now look for alternative measures in his business dealings.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm going to go get ready to go to the courthouse. See you back here later?"

"The sooner, the better."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Sonny and Alexis were starting their day together in Penthouse 4, Johnny and Kristina were enjoying breakfast together in Penthouse 2. Rather than sleeping they stayed up most of the night talking and catching up with each other. Finding his sisters was allowing Johnny the satisfaction of beginning to find his way back to the boy he now remembered. He felt his heart opening up again and he felt the laughter that had been so lost to him begin to rise within him. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to feel free again.

Kristina sat across from her brother and wondered what he could be thinking that would bring such peace to his face. Life for her not anywhere near as traumatic as it seemed for her brother and sister. She couldn't imagine a life without laughter. Couldn't imagine living with fear or grief. She was well loved and cared for all of her life. Being adopted did not hold any regret. It was all she ever knew and to her it meant love and devotion. She grew up in a loving committed family. So naturally to hear Alexis and Johnny talk of their lives was disturbing. What they endured in their past just seemed to be part of a bad dream. She couldn't fathom such cruelties.

"Johnny, where are you?"

"Just coming to terms with the past couple of days."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yea, will you promise me you'll never wander off again?"

Kristina could tell he was remembering the day he thought she died.

"Hey, you have my word. I'll always let you know where I am or where I'm going. Johnny, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. It's you, me and Alexis now."

'Thanks, Kris."

"Kris?"

"Well I can't very well call you Lexie now, can I? Gee, this could get hairy. Would you prefer I not call you Kris?"

"It's ok. I don't remember the things you remember so I don't have any emotional ties to nicknames the way you do. So don't worry about it. Ok?"

Kristina finished her answer to him as she got up to answer the knock at the door.

"Alexis, you don't have to knock. You belong here just as much as we do. How are you doing?"

"Good morning, Kristina. I'm fine." She kissed Kristina on the cheek and headed over to Johnny sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Johnny. How are you doing? You've been through quite a lot the last few days. Are you handling things ok? How are you physically?" She bent to wrap her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. The bear hug he gave her in return punctuated his response.

"Hey, Lexie. I'm fine. I'm doing just great. This one here is a talker though. She wore me out with that tongue of hers last night." He shot a quick wink at Kristina and turned his attention back to Alexis.

"How are you doing this morning? You handling things ok?"

"Yeah. Sonny and I are handling things just fine. He wants to see you at the Grille and said he would meet you there in half an hour. I've got to go to the courthouse and I thought I would ask Kristina if she would like to accompany me."

Alexis looked over to Kristina to wait for her answer.

"Hey, sure. Sounds great. You gonna put anybody away this morning?"

Laughing, Alexis turned toward Johnny... "I think this one is going to be a handful, don't you?"

"She always was. Now, you get to have fun chasing her all over the place."

"Hey, I don't need a keeper. I can take care of myself." Kristina looking irritated finally noticed the looks of conspiracy being passed between Johnny and Alexis.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes, love. We're teasing you. You better get used to it. I don't imagine it will stop any time soon." Alexis put her arms around Kristina and hugged her.

"Go get ready, I'll wait for you."

Johnny stood and put an arm around both sisters, hugged them and left to go meet Sonny. With a light hearted step he left the Port Charles Tower and continued on his way to the PC Grille. Those who passed him on the streets recognized him as Sonny's bodyguard and were astonished at the change in the man. Always before when they saw him there hadn't been enough of a personality evident to make a lasting impression. He made the same impression a piece of old furniture would. Without personality his eyes had been void. Today he was different. The women who passed him were enamored of him, could feel a presence about him. He carried himself as a man of importance would and the smile on his face was beautiful and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexis and Kristina were preparing lunch. They decided to treat the guys to lunch at home and as it seemed Kristina knew her way around a kitchen, Alexis left her to it. Cooking definitely was not a gift Alexis was blessed with and she was more than appreciative of those who were.

"Alexis, I'm going to go change into some street clothes. I'll be back down in a minute to finish lunch and could you turn the stove on in 5."

"Fine, you go on and I'll get the door." Alexis smiled softly and went to find out who was at the door.

She opened the door and questioningly peered at the woman standing there. As recognition of the woman slowly entered her consciousness Alexis grabbed the doorframe to support herself. Wild thoughts began running through her mind. 'Johnny, where are you? How did she get here? How did she find me? KRISTINA. Oh Kristina, please stay upstairs'.

"Hello, little Natasha? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Helena Cassadine boldly walked past Alexis to stand in the middle of the room. Putting on her best courtroom demeanor, Alexis closed the door and turned to level a 'no fear, no nonsense glare at Helena. She focused on the mantra her mind was steadily chanting; 'stay strong, stay in control, you can do this, you can do this'.

"Excuse me, my name is Alexis Davis and I don't remember inviting you into my home."

"Did you think that just by changing your name you could hide from me? I've always known where you were. As long as you stayed out of my way I was willing to leave you alone. But, you broke the rules, didn't you, Natasha?"

Keeping her voice as cold as steel..."I don't know what you mean. I don't know of any rules where you are concerned."

Just the sound of Helena's voice was conjuring up all of the past fears and insecurities of her childhood. Alexis was staying on her feet by sheer force of will. She had not laid eyes on this woman in years and never intended to do so ever again. She quickly glanced toward the stairs, 'please Kristina, stay upstairs'.

"I've known all along where you were and I've kept my eye on John as well. What a coincidence life is, that it would bring you two together after all of these years."

"We are nothing to you, we want nothing to do with you. You have nothing to fear from us. Just go and leave us in peace."

"I think you know I can't do that now Natasha, dear."

"Alexis, did you turn on the stove?"

Alexis froze as she heard Kristina come down the stairs.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know we had a guest."

Before Kristina could introduce herself Alexis moved to stand between her and Helena. She shot a meaningful glance toward Kristina and turned back to Helena.

"My friend and I were about to have lunch. So, I'm sure you'll understand and be on your way."

"Your friend? How quaint. But, you and I aren't finished yet, are we?"

"I believe we are. You have nothing I want and I have nothing you want. I'd say that about finishes any business you may think you have with me."

Helena pulled a cigarette out and lit it as she stared at Alexis. Alexis saw the cold hatred once again and almost flinched. Recognizing that her mind was slowly losing the battle over her bodies reaction to Helena, Alexis visibly straightened her back and mentally reached down to that last reserve of strength she learned to keep for the unplanned events of life.

"Poor Natasha, you've let yourself forget what power I hold over you."

Turning toward the door Helena stopped upon reaching it and slowly turned back to face Alexis first, then let her eyes settle on Kristina.

"I see you also found the youngest little bastard as well. It will be such fun when the time comes to brand her just as you and little John were."

With that last parting shot, Helena turned the doorknob and walked out.

Alexis slowly slid to the floor as the last of her strength and consciousness left her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alexis? Alexis? Wake up."

Alexis was slowly coming out of the fog and recognized Kristina's voice. _'Kristina. Oh no, Kristina. I have to get her out of here'_.

"Kristina?"

"Hey, are you alright? Who was that? Why did you call me your friend? I mean, I let you because that look you shot me told me you'd kill me if I opened my mouth. Who was that, Alexis?"

"Kristina, please, slow down. Help me up."

Alexis stood and went to the sofa to sit down. Her whole body radiated fear and unease, but she had to be strong for Kristina. Johnny.

"Kristina, call Johnny's cell. Find out where he is. Tell him I need him."

"Lexie? I'm right here. Alexis, what's wrong?"

Johnny walked in just as Alexis was telling Kristina to call him. As soon as he looked at Alexis he knew there was something seriously wrong. He walked over and kneeled beside her putting his hands on hers as they lay in her lap, looking up to Kristina and back to Alexis...

"Lexie, tell me."

"Helena was just here. Johnny she's found us. Actually that's not exactly true. She's known where we were all along. Johnny, she threatened Kristina. We have to get out of here. We have to protect Kristina."

She saw Johnny's face pale and feared he would run again leaving her to deal with Helena on her own. She knew what that kind of fear felt like. She wanted to run. She wanted to open that door and run as fast and far as she could. But she couldn't, there was Kristina to think about. Her hands felt like they were in vises and she looked down toward them. Johnny's grip on her hands had become very painful.

"Johnny, you're hurting me. Johnny."

Johnny finally heard her. His mind had shut down on him for a minute. Relaxing his grip on her hands, he looked up at her.

"Lexie. I'm sorry, I kind of faded out myself there for a minute. Tell me. Tell me everything she said."

Alexis relaxed a little when she saw he was back with her. As she related the events of Helena's visit she witnessed the moment when Johnny switched from scared little boy to an angry resolved man with a purpose. She knew, in that moment that he would be ok and she would not have to fight alone.

"Alexis, we are through running."

He reached back to take hold of Kristina and pulled her down to sit by Alexis. Looking at them both, he saw his duty, he saw his family, and he was through running. The two of them were his life and he would gladly die if it meant they would be safe. With the clarity of mind that responsibility gives a person, he knew this battle would be won but in order to accomplish it he would need help.

"Alexis, Kristina, Don't worry. We will survive this. We were meant to be together, to be a part of each other's lives. We will not let anyone take that away from us. Do you understand? You both must feel as strongly as I do in this. We must stand together, united as one."

"You're right, Johnny. We will fight her and we'll fight her together." Alexis was proud of him. She watched him become a new man in front of her. Not the brother she came to love, or the child who had been running from fear. This was John Mitchell Cassadine and he was ready to fight for what he wanted, for what was his.

"Well, somebody should probably let me in on what we're supposed to be fighting here? How am I supposed to fight if I don't know what I'm fighting? Hello? Anybody care to give me a clue?"

Kristina, with her usual air-headed way was begging to be heard again.

Alexis and Johnny doubled over laughing. Everything would be ok. They would take care of Kristina and when things got a little rough, she would be the one to provide the humor of the situation. He was their strength; Alexis, the voice of reason and Kristina... she was what they were fighting for, freedom.

Johnny pulled them into his embrace and made the decision to call Sonny. They would need him now. He expected Alexis to disagree with him, but he would convince her that Sonny was important to them now in more ways than one. And Alexis herself would need Sonny now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sonny, Johnny here. We need you to come back to the tower, now. We'll wait for you in your penthouse. Hurry."

Sonny listened to Johnny and heard something in his voice he had never heard before. This was not a Johnny he was familiar with. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he needed to get there and fast. Johnny was not talking like a bodyguard. Johnny had taken charge and was summoning Sonny for help. The fact that Johnny would find the nerve to 'summon' him at all was enough to alert Sonny that something was seriously wrong.

"I'm on my way. Should be there in ten."

Johnny turned from the phone and took in the sight of his sisters sitting together on the sofa. He saw the hesitation in Alexis' eyes when she heard his call to Sonny and her final acceptance of the inevitable as he hung up the phone. Looking at Kristina, he saw her faith in him reflected in her somber eyes. He prayed and hoped he wouldn't let them down.

"Ok, for now we are going over to Sonny's penthouse. I want to put a little space between Helena and where she last saw the two of you. Once Sonny gets here and we have a chance to fill him in, then we'll decide what the next course of action should be. I also need to call a couple of the boys to stand watch."

As they walked over to Sonny's and settled down to wait, Alexis spoke to Johnny. "Johnny, we need to call the police and let them know what's going on."

"I'm not ready to make that call, Alexis. I don't want them getting in the way and costing me one of you in their inept attempt to 'fix' things."

"I understand your concern and while I tend to agree with you, we also need to think about protecting our own actions. In case anything should happen to Helena or anyone she has enlisted in her vendetta against us, we need to protect ourselves from any appearance of guilt or voluntary involvement with them."

"I see your point. But, I still think we need to wait."

"Ok, I'll table it... for now. Kristina, would you mind putting something together for lunch? Since I am so lacking in the art of cooking, it would be healthier for all of us if I just stayed away from the kitchen."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" Kristina eyed Alexis suspiciously and turned to Johnny for his reaction.

"Kristina, if we let Alexis in that kitchen, there won't be any reason to protect ourselves from Helena, her cooking will kill us all first." Johnny ducked just in time to keep a pillow from clocking him upside the head.

"Looks like you guys are having fun. What's up?"

Johnny and Alexis didn't hear Sonny come in and it unnerved them. They needed to be more aware of their surroundings and knowing that they each harbored the same thought, with a nod of their head agreed it was time to put their mind and body into a higher level of consciousness. They needed to be more aware of every move, every sound, and every word around them; leaving nothing to chance.

"Sonny." Alexis turned back toward him and quickly went to him. She put her arms around him and held him tightly as his arms enfolded her. She held on to him pulling him as close to her as she could, drawing strength from him.

By gauging the feel of her arms around him, Sonny sensed her need of him. He put his arms around her and held her securely. He looked at Johnny and saw in him what he heard in his voice over the phone. Johnny was on edge, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously waiting. Sonny's respect for Johnny had grown immensely over the past few days. Without asking permission or hesitating in his determination, Johnny simply promoted himself outside the realm of bodyguard to a position of leadership. It was up to Sonny to either accept it or disengage him from service. For Sonny, the decision wasn't a hard one. Johnny had proved himself on more than one occasion to be loyal and trustworthy and the fact that his sister held such an enormous piece of him, well, that didn't hurt Johnny's case either.

"Sonny, thanks for coming so quickly." Johnny sat down and waited for Alexis to draw from Sonny what she needed and then rejoin him.

Slowly, regretfully, Alexis lowered her arms and took one of his hands to lead him over to the sofa. As she sat down she guided him down with her to sit as close to her as possible and looked deep into his eyes still needing to lean on his strength. Sonny drew in a quick breath at the torment he saw in her.

"Ok, guys. I can see we've got something serious going on here. Which one of you is going to let me in on it? Alexis?"

"No, Sonny. I don't want Alexis to have to say it again. I'll tell you what is going on. I called you because we; Kristina, Alexis and myself, are going to need your help and possibly every influence you have in the underworld."

"The Cassadine's?"

"Right. Helena paid a visit to Alexis this morning and while she was here she threatened Kristina."

Sonny became instantly incensed, he looked at Alexis and realized she wasn't with them. She was off somewhere in her past and it scared him. Her eyes were void of any recognition of where she was or who she was with.

"Alexis? Hey. Honey... Alexis?" Sonny began slowly rubbing her back with one hand as he laid the palm of his other hand on her cheek. "Alexis... come on honey. Everything's gonna be just fine. I'm right here."

Her vision had tunneled and all she could see were two hands holding her wrists twisting them painfully. Voices were echoing in her head. 'Ah, Natasha, why must you fight me so. You cannot win. ...You cannot win ...You cannot win.'

Her mind began to chant those three words over and over. The next thing she knew her skin was on fire and she heard a blood-curdling scream and jerked backward.

Johnny and Sonny saw her face contort with pain and fear gripped their hearts as they tried to bring her back to them. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Johnny knew this kind of fear and the toll it took on one's body. He had seen it in himself. He knew what Alexis was seeing and there was only one way to bring her out of it that he knew of. Pushing Sonny aside he picked up Alexis and headed upstairs with Sonny close on his heels. When he got to the bathroom, he leaned her against the wall as he turned on the shower.

Adjusting the temperature of the water so as not to shock her too much, he lifted her into his arms and stepped into the shower with her as he motioned Sonny to stand behind her to protect her in case he lost control of her. As he set her down he felt her body jerk once and still, then he felt her jerk again and saw her arms quickly raise to defend herself against the one holding her.

Alexis was unaware of Johnny and Sonny, all she saw was Stavros holding her down and then the first touch of fire as Helena methodically fixed a lit cigarette to her young skin. Screaming in agony, she felt the fire strike her the second time and third and just as she began to completely lose consciousness she felt a coldness begin to wash over her. She tried to turn so she could put her arms closer to the cold. It would take the fire away. She had to put the fire out. If she could only turn around, but her arms were being held down; someone was holding her down. She renewed her fight all the more strongly unaware of who was now holding her.

"Lexie. Lexie. It's me, Johnny. I've got you and there is no fire. Lexie, the fire is gone. Come on, Lexie. Wake up little one, wake up."

Ceasing her struggle as she heard a far away voice, she stood silently waiting to hear, waiting to see if he would come save her.

"Lexie. Wake up, little one. I'm here and the fire is gone. Open your eyes now. Look at me."

"Johnny?" He was here; he had come for her. "Johnny, the fire, is it really gone?"

"Yes, little one. It's gone. You're here with me and you're safe."

Holding her close, Johnny reached back to turn off the flow of water and reached for a towel. Wrapping her securely, he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and set her back on her feet and began to dry her hair with the towel taking great care not to touch her arms.

Becoming fully aware of her surroundings once again, Alexis allowed Johnny to continue his care of her. She needed time to pull herself together.

"Johnny, it was just like on the roof. I was here, then I wasn't. Only this time, 'they' had me and wouldn't let me go. Johnny I can't do this anymore. I have to be strong. I can't zone out every time things get a little too hairy for me to deal with. I won't let her get to me. I won't."

"Shh... Lexie. I'm here now. She's not going to get to us again. She's an old woman with a lot of hate. Hate cannot win over love. You know that. Remember, we stand together. And Sonny's with us. This time we win."

Alexis caught sight of Sonny standing in the bathroom doorway with tears running down his face and turned her head away from him, hiding against Johnny's shoulder. She was so ashamed that he saw her fears so exposed. She couldn't look him in the eye, couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes at her weakness.

Sonny looked at Johnny and silently told him to give them some time alone. He walked slowly over to her and placed his hands on her arms and turned her around. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him so she could see his smile, his acceptance of her. When he was satisfied he picked her up in his arms and held her close. He needed to have her full attention. It was imperative that she understand she was no longer alone. So many of her dreams and nightmares consistently told her time and time again that she was worthless and alone. On a level of understanding she was unaware of she had begun to believe it and her mind was rebelling against the help she was being offered. She was beginning to shut down and he needed to help her stop.

Walking to the sofa in his room Sonny sat down keeping her in his arms and settled her comfortably in his lap. He laid her head on his shoulder and began to speak very softly and lovingly to her. He told her how much he loved her. He told her how much she had changed his life, what it meant to him to have her in his life. As he softly spoke comforting words to her he felt her sobs begin and wrapped his arms around her tighter and let her cry. She cried for the child she was; for the mother who was taken from her. She cried for Johnny, and what he lost in his life. She cried for Kristina, jealous of her because she was the only one born of Mikkos and Kristin who had come out whole. And she cried for Sonny; because he knew her pain, he had experienced abuse as a child just as she once did.

Sonny let her cry without trying to stop her. Strength was born from pain and grief. She would be a stronger woman when they went back downstairs. He did know her pain. He knew what she was feeling as she lay huddled in his arms. In holding her he knew that this was how he would help her. In sharing her pain, they were creating a deeper bond. It was a bond that would never be broken; one that would weather the storms of their life together. He would give her the freedom she needed to be herself. What she could not show the world, he would allow and encourage when they were alone. He felt her arms go around him and she moved her head so that her face lay against his neck. As he felt her breath pass rhythmically across his skin he felt the tension gradually leave her body and knew that she would soon be ready to face the world again. Words were not needed. He gave; she accepted. They were two who had now become one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Alexis and Sonny rejoined Johnny and Kristina downstairs, Alexis saw that Johnny was having a serious conversation with Kristina. When he saw, he went to her and drew her into his arms and held her for a moment. Releasing her he took a step back to search her eyes and was satisfied with what he saw. Letting her go he reached one hand out to Sonny and laid his other hand on Sonny's shoulder.

As Johnny shook Sonny's hand with more emotion than he cared to show he stated as sincerely as he knew how, "Thanks, Sonny."

"Johnny, we're family. Whatever you need, man. Whatever."

Understanding that they probably didn't have a lot of time to spare they all sat down together to figure out how they were going to handle Helena.

Since Sonny witnessed the transformation in Johnny, he knew he would have to deny his natural tendency to take over a situation and handle it himself. So he sat back and waited for Johnny to tell him what to do all the while battling with himself to remain silent.

However, Johnny was no fool. He had been a simple bodyguard most of his life. He knew he was not equipped to handle a situation of this magnitude and that was the very reason he called Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm not fool enough to believe I know how or what to do in a situation like this. What I do know is that my sisters and I are in danger. Helena wants us dead. I believe she'll go for Alexis first because Alexis had the audacity to send an investigator for information on the mighty Cassadine history. Helena sees that as a bold move against her. Anyone who shows courage or strength is a threat."

Alexis was hearing it, but she was having trouble comprehending it. Not the actual words he was saying, but the fact that he knew Helena well enough to know that about her.

Johnny saw that Alexis' jaw had dropped and she was staring at him as if she didn't know him.

"Alexis, choosing to be a bodyguard afforded me the ability to hide. Not just from everyone else, but from myself as well. I've always known what Helena was. I just chose to disassociate myself from it mentally as well as physically. I can't afford to hide my head in the sand any longer. We have been threatened. And we have to use every resource available to us to get rid of that threat."

Alexis shook her head in wonder. Who was this man who sat so calmly across from her? His vocabulary had even changed. This was not some oaf of a bodyguard with no common sense about him. This was a very intelligent man and one to be reckoned with. Her pride in him grew immeasurably and she certainly was glad he was on her side.

"Johnny, you've got my vote."

"Thanks, sis. Sonny, since you've been in situations of this caliber before, I would appreciate it if you would step in and take over. You know what needs to be done and how it needs to be done. I trust you with our lives and my ego is not so large that I cannot recognize when I need help. The only thing I would suggest is that we get Kristina out of the way. Helena will not stop until she has branded and tortured her just as she did Alexis and I. Can we count on you, Sonny?"

Sonny was overwhelmed. Johnny was placing his life and the lives of his sisters in his hands. Sonny could not ever remember a time when he felt so humbled by the faith someone put in him. This was a battle he could not lose. He would find a way to keep Helena from getting to them. He stood and reached his hand out to Johnny and as Johnny stood to accept Sonny's hand...

"Johnny, I will protect you; I will protect Alexis and I will protect Kristina. You have my word."

Sonny pulled Johnny into an awkward but sincere embrace. It was the embrace of commitment from a godfather to a trusted employee.

"Ok, here is how I see it. You're right about Kristina. We have to hide her."

"Wait a minute. I think I should have a say in this."

Kristina coming in from the kitchen heard the last of the conversation and was getting angry. They were treating her like a child and she did not like it.

"Kristina, you need to come with me."

Alexis was not about to let Kristina make the situation harder than it already was. This was not the time for immature schoolgirl antics. It would be up to her to make sure Kristina knew and understood the danger they were all in. It was time for Kristina to grow up. Alexis held out her hand to Kristina and the look she gave her held no room for argument. As she reached the stairs, Alexis turned back toward the men.

"Sonny, Johnny... I love you both and I trust you. But, we have to remember, whatever we do has to be legal. I don't want to lose the only family I've ever known."

Both men looked at her with understanding and resettled to get down to the business of stopping Helena; each knowing that the law could be detrimental to their plan of action.

Alexis guided Kristina into Sonny's guest bedroom.

"Kristina, you need settle down and listen."

"Alexis, I don't care to be treated like some child who can not think for herself."

"KRISTINA. You have no idea what we are facing here. Now, if you want to end up dead you just keep talking."

Kristina quieted immediately. Alexis scared with her last statement. She sat down and stared defiantly at her sister.

"You may hate me now, but when this is all over and you're still alive... Well, we'll see then. Kristina, I love you with all my heart, but you do not know what these people are capable of. Johnny and I survived the horrors they inflicted on us. I do not want you to know what that is like. If you need proof of what I am telling you then look at my arms."

Alexis pulled up the sleeves of her sweater and held them out for Kristina to see.

"Johnny, has the very same scars on his arms. The tip of a lit cigarette made these scars. It is the symbol Greeks use to identify bastards. Helena and her son Stavros did this to Johnny and I. Now, if you can get past your ego here a minute and remember Helena's last words when she left our penthouse this morning, you will recognize the threat she made against you. Do you understand what I am telling you? Do you see the danger we are all in? These people kill for sport. And we are directly in the line of fire."

"Alexis, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to. I didn't mean to make things worse. I just tend to run off at the mouth without thinking."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. And in a different time and place that would be fine. But right now, you must choose your words and your actions with care. I don't know what Johnny and Sonny are going to decide to do yet, but you and I are going to have to trust them to know what's best. At least for now. It is going to be my responsibility to keep them within the restraints of the law. While they are doing what they have to, I will have to watch and keep them safe legally. I will not be able to watch you and them at the same time. It is best for you to be out of harm's way and I'm sorry to say it, but I need you to stay out of our way until this is over. Can you understand that I am only looking out for your best interests?"

"Yes, Alexis. I'll go pack my bags and be ready to go when you say it's time." Contritely Kristina relented.

Alexis put her arms around her little sister and breathed a sigh of relief. At least now, there would be one less member of her family she would have to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is everything under control up there?"

Alexis had rejoined the boys leaving Kristina upstairs to pack. She sat down next to Sonny and answered Johnny's question.

"We have a very subdued little sister upstairs who is at this moment packing in order to be ready to leave when we decide its necessary. I had to get rough with her, Johnny. I didn't have a choice; she wouldn't shut up. I just hope she will forgive me."

"She will, Alexis. She's a bright kid that learns fast. You did what you had to do. It will be all right. Now, here is the plan so far. Sonny will call a meeting of the heads of the organization. The meeting will take place here. Once the meeting has concluded we will sneak Kristina out with the boys. Once they are clear of the building, one of they boys will take her to Sonny's jet and hold her there in case we need to fly her out to keep her safe. She will stay there under constant guard. The jet will not leave unless things get too heated here for her safety. We do not want to tip our hand by having Sonny's jet take off without him on it."

"How do we know we can trust Sonny's man?"

Alexis had the ability to look at all sides of a problem at once and seek out the flaws of any plan. It was an ability she was proud of.

Johnny sat back and looked to Sonny to finish relating their plan to Alexis.

"I am going to put Kristina's safety in the hands of a man who has been with me longer than Johnny has. His name is Benny and I would trust him with my life any day. I have hidden cameras located several places in this room. Once I have outlined to the boys the war we are about to undertake we will use the tape from the cameras to gauge their responses. If we are not satisfied with any one of them, then they're out. Having the boys come here will also provide a united front in case the building is being watched."

"Sonny, can I offer another idea. I mean it's not that I don't trust you, but I think maybe we should pull in one other person here."

"Alexis, if you have any ideas in regard to all of this, I want to know them. You have an ability I don't have. You can see problems before they happen. We need that here. What's your idea?"

"I'd like to call Dixon and have him take care of Kristina. Since he was the one who investigated Johnny for me, he knows first hand the dangers involved. You're men would only have our word to go on. I know that they are probably more than capable of handling the situation, but we have to remember that your organization isn't in the best of shape right now."

Alexis hoped she hadn't gone too far in questioning Sonny's authority, but she just couldn't take any chances with Kristina's life.

Sonny looked toward Johnny solemnly. "She has a point."

"You'll get no argument from me on that one. She's right. Ok, Alexis, why don't you call Dixon now and get him on his way here. Have him meet Benny at the warehouse. Benny will see to it that he gets here. That way he will appear to be part of Sonny's organization."

"No, wait a minute. How do we know that Helena or Stavros hasn't already seen Dixon? Remember, I sent him to Greece to investigate you. I don't want to take that chance, Johnny. Can we get him here without anyone seeing him."

Sonny stood abruptly and walked away from Johnny and Alexis. He had the answer they were looking for, but it would mean giving up a little of Michael's safety and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that. Making the decision he knew would be most beneficial to their current problem, he rejoined Johnny and Alexis.

"There is a service elevator in the basement of this building that leads directly into Michael's quarters. It was put in for added security when I renovated his rooms. Its purpose was to be able to get Michael away without being seen by anyone on the outside. It's never been used and is completely hidden. You cannot enter it from this building at all. It's entrance is hidden in a building two doors down. We could use that entrance to get Dixon in and then both he and Kristina back out under total cover. I will send Michael to his grandmother's until this is over."

"Sonny, you didn't tell me about any service elevator."

Alexis was smiling compassionately at him. She knew what giving up that secret meant for Sonny. Working with such a competent and intelligent man was comforting. She reached over and laid her hand on his and squeezed it gently before releasing it to let him know there was no accusation in her words. All the while they were working out their plans they refrained from touching each other. They were all working together to solve a common problem and emotion would only get in the way.

Smiling slyly at her, Sonny responded. "You don't think I tell you everything, do you? I have to keep the mystery going somehow."

He couldn't resist teasing her a little. Being with her, working with her was exciting and refreshing for him. His mind was clearer than it had been in a long time and she was responsible for it. He didn't have to constantly worry about what mess she was going to get herself into or what she may be doing that would keep him tied up in knots. They were in this together and it felt good. Being able to work hand in hand with the woman he loved was a new experience and he was finding it very pleasing and very stimulating.

Johnny watched them in silence for a moment before interrupting them.

"Ok you two, back to business. I have a question, if we send Michael to Bobbie's why couldn't we just hide Kristina in his suite for a while? I could go out with her later today for the sake of prying eyes and send her back through the service elevator, then return here alone."

Sonny and Alexis thought for a moment about Johnny's suggestion. It seemed to be a perfect solution. Kristina would be safe, and she would also be close enough to Johnny and Alexis to know she was not being abandoned. The only problem they could foresee was keeping her mouth under control.

Neither one of the three noticed that Kristina had quietly come back down and was listening to the conversation from the staircase.

"Guys, I promise to behave. If there is any way I can stay close by, I promise to stay quiet. I don't want to be sent away."

Alexis, Johnny, and Sonny looked at each other and considered Kristina's plea. They would not let Kristina stay unless they were all three in total agreement. They would stand together on every decision that needed to be made in this battle. If any one of them disagreed with a decision, they would all stop to reevaluate it until they could agree. Unity was their strongest ally.

Johnny stepped over to Kristina and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, Kristina. You can stay. But, the first time you go off on a tangent with that tongue of yours, this decision will be revoked. You may decide once we get clear of this mess that you would prefer going back to your old life. Alexis and I will understand and encourage you to follow your heart. I'm sorry that you've found yourself in the midst of all this, but you have to have faith in Alexis and I to do what's best for you and to protect you. We both love you very much and we need you, so can you allow us to do what we feel is necessary to protect you, without fighting us?"

"I won't give you any problem. I'll stay where you want me to stay and I'll do what you want me to do. I just don't want to leave you and Alexis. Johnny, you have my word, I'll behave."

Johnny pulled her into his arms and held her close. Kristina meant the world to him. He had not been able to protect her the day she was taken from him, but that was a long time ago and he was a man now. The scared little boy was gone and he was ready to protect what was his by any means necessary.

"This means we need to regroup and rethink our plans."

Sonny had been watching the exchange between Johnny and Kristina. He felt very uneasy about the whole situation. They could sit here all day and make all kinds of plans, but he just couldn't see a quick end to the problem the way they were going about it and they needed a quick end to this. Even as he agreed to the plans they laid out, he was quietly working out a few more details on his own. He would not tell them he was unsatisfied with the plans they agreed on; he would simply work in conjunction with them on his own without their knowledge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alexis let herself into Penthouse 2 to collect her briefcase and enough clothes to last the next few days. She and Sonny agreed they would all stay at Sonny's place for a while and use it as their base of operations. Sonny and Johnny agreed to put Max on guard at the penthouse during the day and two others on at night.

Alexis called Dixon and informed him of what was going on. He didn't hesitate when she asked for his help, simply told her he would be there that evening.

As she closed the door behind her, she felt a hand cover her mouth from behind as an arm grab her around the waist.

"Don't move or I'll snap your neck into, understand?" Feeling his hand loose a bit she nodded her understanding as she was led to the sofa and thrown into it. Righting herself and wrapping her arms around herself for comfort, she looked toward the man who accosted her.

"There's someone here to see you." As he addressed her he shifted his head toward the dining room.

Alexis gasped as she saw Stavros sitting at the table calmly peeling an apple with an evil grin settling on his face.

"It's been a while, little Natasha. Did you forget me? Ah, I can see by the response of your body that you did not. You should not be afraid of me. Did we not have fun together? I seem to remember you were my most enjoyable toy to play with. Shall we continue our little game? I have missed it so."

"I am not afraid of you, Stavros. You mean nothing to me. Games you call them? What you did to me was criminal. I would suggest you leave before I decide it would be well worth my time to press charges against you."

Alexis watched his eyes darken and become harder at her response. Registering that he carefully laid the apple down on the table, she watched him stand and walk menacingly toward her. Knowing she did not want him any closer to her than necessary she stood and began to back away from him. Looking toward the door to gauge the distance between herself and it she noticed the other man had retreated and was standing by the door guarding it.

Realizing that taking her attention away from Stavros for even a second had been a mistake, she felt his hand snap up and grab her neck.

"Are you thinking of leaving, little Natasha? We haven't even begun our little game yet. Such rude behavior is unacceptable and as always must be punished. By the end of our time together today, my dear, you will be dead and I will have moved on to little Kristina."

Raising her hands to his face, she began to claw at him. It was a futile effort as his hand slowly tightened cutting off her air supply. Seeing him raise his other hand she closed her eyes. She knew it was coming and would be unable to stop it so she braced herself as best she could. She remembered what his young hand felt like all those years ago striking her across the face, but she was totally unprepared for the force of the grown man.

An instant before she felt him strike her, he released her throat. As the blow landed against the side of her face her feet lost contact with the floor and she flew backwards hitting the wall behind her. She screamed in pain as she fought to stay conscious. It would be a long afternoon. She would not willingly give in to him. Alexis was a fighter, a survivor. At the end of the day she may have lost the battle against Stavros, but she would not have made it an easy victory for him. Dazed she saw him approach her, and reach toward her. He grabbed her by the throat again and lifted her to her feet. Trying to prepare herself for the next blow she let her mind settle on the only thing that would provide her the strength she needed to survive the coming agony. Her brother, her sister and her soul mate... Sonny.

After seeing Kristina safely tucked away in Michael's quarters, Johnny was on his way back to Penthouse 2. He and Sonny were preparing to meet with the organization heads to fill them in on what would be expected of them. As he exited the elevator he noticed that Max was absent. 'That's strange.' he thought to himself. He then heard Alexis scream from behind the door of penthouse 2. Running toward the door, he threw himself at it and it flew open. What he saw on the other side filled him with a rage he never realized existed inside him.

Stavros held Alexis by the throat and he could see the blood escaping from the side of her mouth where she had been hit. Johnny felt arms go around him from behind and he stepped back in order to flip the second intruder over his back to land in front of him. He then deftly jabbed the palm of his hand into the man's nose sending shattered pieces of bone into his brain. As Johnny released him, he felt the life of the man leave his body. He turned back toward Stavros and started toward him. Hearing Johnny's forceful entrance, Stavros released Alexis and was making his way toward the door to escape. As Johnny reached him, Stavros pulled a knife from a sheath hidden under his coat.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you, John Mitchell. I was just having a little fun with my little bastard sister. No need for things to get messy."

Stavros had not changed, if anything he was more evil than Johnny remembered. He watched as Stavros edged his way toward the open door.

"Stavros, you've picked the wrong person to come after this time. I will see you dead before I'm finished with you."

"Sorry, bastard brother, you'll have to catch me first." With that Stavros quickly disappeared.

Johnny rushed over to Alexis to see if she was all right.

"Lexie, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Johnny. Your timing couldn't have been better. I'm thankfully still in one piece."

Alexis nervously tried to laugh at her words. Stavros had been successful in one thing with his visit. Although he terrified her, as she watched him disappear out the door her terror had turned into anger. She was not going to allow him to intimidate her any longer. Neither Stavros, nor Helena. She would not give them that kind of power over her ever again.

Leaving her side for a moment Johnny walked over to the door and moved the dead man out of the way. He looked outside to see if Max had returned and without seeing him firmly shut the door. Returning to Alexis, he helped her up from the floor where she landed when Stavros let go of her.

"Lexie, tell me what happened. How did he get in here and do you know what happened to Max?"

"I came in to get some clothes and someone grabbed me from behind, threw me on the couch and that's when I saw Stavros."

As her mind replayed the events her eyes were wandering around the room and finally fell on the man lying on the floor. He wasn't moving.

"Johnny, what have you done?"

"What I had to. Don't question me on my actions Alexis. He attacked me from behind. I couldn't get to you until I got rid of him. That's all there is to it and I will not argue my actions with you."

Johnny hated to be so stern with her, but he was not going to apologize for protecting his sister. Not to anyone. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Sonny's number.

"Sonny, get back here, now. Stavros got to Alexis. She's with me and she's fine. You need to bring a couple of clean up guys. I took out one of Stavros' men." Johnny hung up the phone and turned back to Alexis.

"Alexis, what did he say to you?"

Informing him of Stavros' exact words would have only served to anger Johnny more than he already had been at the sight of the handprint across her cheek. So she told him just enough to satisfy his question.

"He wasn't here long enough to make much of a threat. But, he told me that he was going to kill me and then go after Kristina. Johnny, he meant every word of it. You remember how he was. He's grown more evil than he was twenty years ago. His hatred has eaten him up inside. He's more dangerous than Helena. We have to stop him, Johnny. Before he gets to Kristina. We have to stop him."

Reaching toward the tissue box on the table, Johnny pulled one out and began to clean the blood off her face.

"I know, Lexie. I know. And we will. I promise. We will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Sonny hung up from Johnny's call he lowered his head and felt a shudder run through his body. Someone had gotten through his men. Stavros had gotten to Alexis. He couldn't let this happen again. He picked up his cellphone and made a quick call. He then called the clean up guys. His organization was soft. He couldn't trust it. He called the meeting for this afternoon and before he was through, he would have their attention and they would know he meant business.

When Sonny reached the floor of his penthouse he saw Max standing guard and asked if he had seen Alexis.

"Sure boss, she's in #2."

"Thanks Max."

Sonny entered penthouse 2 and closed the door behind him. When he looked at Alexis, he felt the black rage begin to take over. He felt the shaking begin in his legs and slowly travel up his body. He saw the handprint around her throat and he saw the effect of a man's hand across her cheek. He flashed back and saw his mother's face bloodied and swollen.

Alexis stood and slowly walked toward him. She could see he had lost control and she had to calm him down.

"Sonny, I'm ok. You have to calm down. I need you to hold me. You can't do that if I'm afraid you will hurt me. Sonny, look at me. I'm standing, I'm alive, I'm here and you have to calm down. Please Sonny, I need you."

Through his anger he heard her words. He let his love of her overpower his anger and the moment he released a little of it, his knees buckled under him.

Alexis completed her path to him and quietly, so as not to startle him, knelt in front of him and put her arms around him. She felt him trembling and knew he was doing everything in his power to calm the anger in him.

"It's ok , Sonny. You're here now and I'm fine. Put your arms around me. Hold on to me. Let it go."

"Alexis, I'm sorry. I told you I would protect you and I failed."

"No Sonny, you didn't fail me. Come on, come over here and sit with me."

Johnny silently stepped into the kitchen to give Sonny some privacy. When he heard Alexis' last words he rejoined them.

"Sonny, this is not your fault. Let's work it out here and see if we can figure out just what happened. Did you see Max when you got off the elevator?"

"Yea, he was just where he was supposed to be. Like always."

"Sonny, when I came in Max was not in the hallway. In fact, he was no where to be found during the whole mess with Stavros."

"You think somebody got to Max, don't you?"

"Right now, it's the only thing that makes sense. But, we don't want him to know we suspect anything at this point."

"You've got some kind of idea going, don't you Johnny?"

"Yeah. But, I think we need to take care of Alexis first. What time did you set up the meeting?"

"3:00. Alexis, honey, let me take you upstairs so we can get you taken care of."

"I'm fine. And I know what you are doing. Don't handle me. I have a right to know what you are planning."

Sonny knew this wasn't going to be easy. She was not going to agree with him and Johnny on how they would deal with this. Her ethics would get in the way.

"Alexis, please come with me. We'll talk upstairs... in private."

Alexis allowed him to lead her upstairs to her bedroom. When he reached her room he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her down beside him.

"Alexis, when it comes to my organization you simply cannot interfere. If there are people employed by me who would allow harm to come to you, then how much more would they be willing to allow harm to come to my son? If Max has been bought off, then Michael is now in danger as well. You have my word that I will do my best to keep everything legal. I don't want to be separated from you any more than you want to be separated from me. But, I have to know who I can trust and who would betray me. Johnny and I will be on our guard during this meeting at all times. It is more important than ever to know what kind of men I have working for me. Please Alexis, I want you to go stay with Kristina until this meeting is over. I need to know that you are safe. Once we finish the meeting I want you and Johnny to help me study the tape."

"Sonny, do you give me your word that you will not harm Max? I will do as you ask as long as Max remains alive."

"You have my word." For now, Sonny thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sonny and Johnny watched the movements of the men as they walked into the penthouse. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet. Once they were all in and seated, Sonny walked to the door and motioned toward Max to come in as well.

"Max, come on in and have a seat. You need to be in on this."

Sonny walked away from Max to stand in front of the men. Max did not notice Johnny move in behind him and was startled when he felt an arm go around his neck and lift him off his feet. The more he struggled, the tighter Johnny's arm became and to keep from losing consciousness he stopped struggling.

Johnny stood firmly with a subdued Max and looked to Sonny with an imperceptible nod.

"Gentlemen, it looks like we have a weak link in the chain." Turning to Max, Sonny walked over and stood directly in Max's line of sight. "Don't we, Max?"

"I don't know what you mean, boss. I do my job."

"Where were you this afternoon when Miss Davis was attacked, Max? Did you get hungry? Did you have to go potty? Or were you paid to be conveniently absent during a certain period of time?"

As Sonny questioned Max, everyone in the room saw Sonny pull a gun from his pocket. He placed the barrel of the gun against Max's temple and held it there.

"No, boss. I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't."

"It seems awful funny to me, Max. You were there, then you weren't, and then you were." Sonny backed up a couple of steps and turned toward the rest of the men as he held the gun to his side.

"Can anyone tell me what happens to someone in my organization who turns on me?"

Sonny looked back at Max and then toward the men again. Lifting the gun back up to Max's temple, and as he pulled the trigger he calmly stated , "They disappear!"

Hearing complete silence as the sound of the gun proved its empty chamber, Sonny looked at Johnny and nodded once. Johnny led Max to the door and took him out of the room. They would all know Sonny meant business when they no longer saw Max around.

"Now boys, you may be asking yourselves, what happens now? Well, I'll tell you. I have a war on my hands and I do not want to have to second guess anyone in my employment. If you have a problem with me, or the way I handle my business, you best get up and walk out that door right now. You won't be given a second chance. The next time the chamber won't be empty. Do I make myself clear?"

Sonny waited to see if anyone would leave. He watched their reactions. In some he could see them relax, others he saw their respect, and there were a few he simply couldn't read.

"Ok, when I have more information I'll call another meeting. Until then you'll get your assignments from Benny. That's all."

He watched them file out. No one said a word. He would talk to Benny later to find out what, if anything had been said. Once the last man left he pulled his cellphone out. He had instructed Johnny to take Max next door into penthouse 2 and wait for his call.

"How's our guest? Find out anything?"

"Great timing, this joker was just about to lose his life. You better come over here to hear this. Might want to bring Alexis with you."

"I don't know that I want Alexis near him, Johnny."

"Sonny, she has a right to know."

"Ok, man. Be right there."

Sonny went to get Alexis. When she saw him in the doorway, she ran to hug him. He didn't look any worse than he did the last time she saw him. She had been worried sick about him and Johnny being in the middle of a bunch of men they didn't know whether they could trust or not.

"How did it go?"

"So far, so good. We watch the tape now and wait. We need to meet Johnny in penthouse 2."

"Ok, let's go."

"He's got Max with him, Alexis."

"Sonny, is Max harmed in any way?"

"He wasn't the last time I saw him."

After seeing the result of Johnny's anger earlier and the dead intruder, Alexis wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore if Max was all right. Forcing herself to move forward, she followed Sonny to penthouse 2.

She nearly fainted when she saw Max. His face was unrecognizable, a mass of torn flesh. Blood was not only running out of his mouth, but his ear as well. She looked at Johnny with fear in her eyes.

"Johnny, tell me you didn't do this."

"Alexis, sit down please. You need to hear what this boy here has been up to."

"Johnny, nothing he's done could justify this. You could go to prison for this."

"No, I don't think so. Max and I have an understanding now. Don't we old boy?"

Max jumped as he felt Johnny's hand slap him on the back. "Yeah, we do."

Sonny was taking it all in and knew that Johnny was able to uncover enough to send him to the brink of killing Max. He believed that the only thing that stopped Johnny from killing Max was his phone call earlier.

"What have you got, Johnny?"

"It seems our boy here has been on Helena's payroll ever since you and I came here from Puerto Rico."

Johnny let his statement sink into the consciousness of Sonny and Alexis then continued.

"Max, here was being paid to keep an eye on me. Seems Helena wanted to keep tabs on me, no matter what I was up to. And that's not all. Sonny, get a chair for Alexis."

"No, just say it, Johnny."

Alexis could feel herself losing control. She was staring at Max and was also seeing the dead man lying in the floor earlier. This was not normal. Her life had become messy, out of control and she hated it.

She watched as Johnny calmly wiped the blood off his hands and moved toward her. As he reached toward her she caught a glimpse of some remaining blood on the palm of his hand and quickly stepped away from him drawing her hands behind her so he couldn't touch her.

Johnny watched her reaction to him and saw her emotional retreat. Sonny saw it as well and his heart ached for her. He feared they had pushed her too far.

"Johnny, I think that's enough for now. The rest can wait until tomorrow."

Alexis looked at Sonny coldly and saw he was trying to protect her.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you or anyone else troubling themselves on my account. Finish it, Johnny. What else?"

"Alexis, Sonny's right. This can wait."

"Johnny, you've already gone this far, what else could you possibly say that could do any more damage than this has; so just say it."

Johnny was afraid he had just lost his sister again. She was looking at him as if he were a stranger. If he hadn't done it already, the news he was about to impart to her would send her over the edge. He only hoped she was strong enough to overcome it.

"Alexis, Dixon is on Helena's payroll as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alexis stood unmoving as she let Johnny's news wash over her. She noticed Sonny move closer to her and instantly stepped away from him. She refused to let the news send her into a mass of hysteria. Alexis shut her heart down; it would only get in the way now. She would not allow the news of Dixon's betrayal to take away her reasoning. Detaching herself physically and emotionally from the men in the room she felt her body become chilled as a wave of bitterness rose in her. It invaded her body and she welcomed it around her like a blanket. It would protect her until this nightmare somehow ended. No emotional baggage would deter her from ending this horror. Subconsciously nodding her resolve she turned her back on the only thing that had remained constant in her life. The law. They were going down. All of them! Helena, Stavros, Max and Dixon. And she didn't care how she did it. She walked closer to Max and looked him directly in the eye.

"I saved your life today when your boss here wanted to take it from you. I won't make that mistake again. What they do to you from now on is their business and I won't stop them."

Johnny cautiously stepped closer to Alexis watching for her response as he neared her. When she took a step backward to keep him at a safe distance he stopped his approach. And as Sonny again started toward her he lifted his hand to stop Sonny's approach as well. Her face held no emotion at all. Her eyes seemed lifeless to him and the spirit he so admired in her was gone. The woman who stood before him was not his sister Alexis, Natasha Cassadine had come home to defend herself.

"Alexis, you can't let them do this to you. You can't let them bring you down to their level."

Natasha lifted her eyes and stared defiantly at Johnny, glanced back toward Max and with a dead voice she answered him.

"Why not? Didn't you?"

She turned slowly and started upstairs. Neither man attempted to stop her. She needed time alone. Time to sort out everything that had happened. Johnny watched her climb the stairs and witnessed the war going on in her. Alexis was battling Natasha. She leaned heavily on the railing pulling herself up the stairs. What Stavros had done to her was bad, but what his own revenge against them did to her sent her over the edge. He looked back toward Max and for the first time in his life saw just who he had become.

Natasha entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She went to stand by the window, pulled the curtain aside and gazed down at the street below. It was normal. Just people going about their business, living their very normal lives; oblivious to the fact that there was a lone woman on the top floor of the Port Charles Tower who just lost the only life she had ever trusted; depended on. Nothing about her life was hers. It had always belonged to Helena. She just hadn't known it until today. Thinking of the past few moments downstairs she could pinpoint the moment that Natasha was allowed full reign. It was the blood she saw on Johnny's hand when he reached toward her.

Natasha had good reason for the state of her mind. Many acts of violence were perpetrated against her as a child. Not only by Stavros, but Helena tortured her as well. That which Alexis stowed away in her subconscious for the past twenty years, Natasha fed on. She allowed bitterness and hatred to determine her actions. Decisions were easy when Natasha was allowed to make them. Love and compassion were only words that got in the way of business.

Fighting for control over Natasha, Alexis walked to the bedroom closet and pulled her suitcase out and placed it on the bed. Opening the hidden compartment she pulled an envelope out. There had not been a reason for her to look for this particular photo in many years. The only reason for its existence was for moments like this one. It was actually two photos that she edited into one.

One the left side of the photo was the image of Helena as she had been twenty years ago, and on the right was the image of her mother. It was decision time. What road would she follow? She could allow Natasha to continue to rule her thoughts and actions and accept a life of anger, hatred and bitterness or she could choose to follow the road she knew her mother would have wanted for her.

Thinking of Kristina's zest for life, little Michael's trusting eyes, the children who depended on her to fight for them, and the pride she felt in her accomplishments no matter how they came about, Alexis finally won the battle. She didn't allow herself to think about Johnny or Sonny. This wasn't about them. She had questions that begged for answers. And the answers to her questions could only be found with her mother. She knew where she needed to go. She turned and walked back downstairs.

"Sonny, I'm going to the Port Charles hotel. Call them and tell them I'm coming. Do not argue with me and don't try to stop me. Just clear the way for me to get there. And do not follow me. If you've got someone you can trust to send with me, fine. But do not follow me."

Sonny, looked toward Johnny. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her out there on her own, but he didn't want to upset her any further either.

Johnny signaled to Sonny to leave him alone with her and waited until the door was closed behind him. It did not escape Johnny that Alexis completely ignored him when she came back downstairs. With total resolve Johnny made a decision. His sister, by some miracle, had been given back to him and he was not going to lose her again. Before she even knew he was her real brother she accepted him and completely took him in to her heart. She fought for him, loved him and stood by him. It was her voice that pulled him out of the blackness when he lay close to death in the hospital. It was her tears he felt on his hospital gown as she pleaded with him to come back to her. It was his turn to stand by her, his turn to love her. He needed her and he wasn't going to let her walk away from him.

"Alexis, I will go with you to the hotel."

"No, I don't want you there. I need to talk to her... alone."

Unaware of the war she had just won over herself, he pleaded with her.

"Lexie, I know you need to talk to mom. I think we both do. You were right earlier. There is something broken in me and it needs to be fixed. I don't know if it can be, but I don't want to see it happen to you. Please, let me go with you."

Unable to bring her eyes to meet his she silently consented. She couldn't refuse his plea to accompany her no matter how much she wanted her time alone. If he could find solace in their mother as she did, then who was she to interfere!

Johnny called Sonny to ask him to take care of Max and to let him know he would be going with Alexis. Once he finished his call to Sonny, Alexis allowed him to lead her out by way of the service elevator.

It was still a little too early to go up to the roof when they arrived at the Port Charles Hotel, so Alexis went into the bedroom. She didn't want to talk to Johnny or anyone else. All she knew at that moment was she needed to wash away the filthiness of the day. She couldn't stand before her mother with the blood of Max and the intruder on her hands. In her mind she knew that the shedding of their blood was not her fault, but her heart was having difficulty separating herself from it. Standing under the shower letting the heat of the water scald her body, the face of Max violated her thoughts. Yes, he was wrong for what he did and yes, he needed to be punished. But, that was what the law was for. She wasn't a vigilante and didn't want her brother to be one either. Letting her mind go she meditated...

"How did I get here? How did I get to a place where this could happen? Why didn't I stop it? Could I have stopped it? I miss New York. I was safe there. Everything was in order. No, it was just a fantasy. I've never been in control of my life. It was all a lie. Oh, mama, where do I go from here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Sonny hung up the phone from Johnny's call he received another. It was the one he had been waiting for. When Sonny realized he couldn't trust the men in his organization, he called Puerto Rico and summoned some of his boys there to fly in. He knew these men and could trust them. They would die for him at a moments notice. They had just landed at the airport and were on their way to the penthouse.

Sonny walked to penthouse 2 and went inside. He stopped in front of Max and saw that he was still lucid.

"Do you realize that your life was saved today by Alexis Davis?"

"Yeah."

"Do you realize that you can never been seen in Port Charles again?"

"Yeah."

"Do you also realize that I am having a hard time in keeping my word to the woman who saved your life by not killing you?"

"Just go on and do it, Sonny. But, be man enough to do it yourself. Are you man enough to do it?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to goad me while your sitting there tied up like an animal in a woman's apartment?"

"You don't have the guts man. You're soft and everybody knows it."

"Not in the eyes of my men. Not any more. You provided the means today for me to regain the respect of my men. You see they'll never lay eyes on you again. To them, you are dead. And I have regained my position. So really, I should thank you for solving a problem for me. Oh, and by the way. You will be taking a trip tonight, Max. But, I promise that once you get to your destination, you will wish I had taken care of you in a less, shall we say torturous manner. I guarantee it."

As Sonny spoke his last 3 words, he leaned in closer to Max to make sure his point was made and was rewarded by a flicker of fear in Max's eyes. Sonny heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He welcomed Manuel into the penthouse and pointed toward Max.

"That's your first assignment. Remember that little out of the way hellhole we have down in Puerto Rico?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos?"

"Make sure our guest here is comfortable on his last travel experience. I don't expect him to last long once he arrives, but let's at least give him the chance to try, shall we? And Manuel, make sure our friend Max is thoroughly welcomed to his new home by our slithering guests there."

"Consider it done, Mr. Corinthos."

"Thanks, Manuel. Are the rest of the boys here?"

"Yes, sir. They are waiting for your orders right outside."

"Good. Good. Let's get busy."

Alexis heard Johnny tap lightly on her bedroom door and understood he was letting her know it was time to go up to the roof. She opened her door and walked right past him without acknowledging him. She was focused on what she needed to do and did not want any distractions.

Johnny knew he hurt her badly. He also recognized that her state of mind was very fragile. Everything she had believed in for the past twenty years was based entirely on what Helena had allowed. The same was true of him, but his past had been so much more different than hers. He didn't expect anything of life. He chose to be a bodyguard because it was simple. You did what you were told, end of story. He hadn't wanted any more than that. Taking care of Sonny was enough for him. The law was just an obstacle and it was part of his job to find a way around it. But, Alexis had based her life on it. The law provided the boundaries that she needed. There was control in the law, there was protection in it. She hid herself behind those walls. Alexis was able to walk away from Natasha Cassadine and succeeded in making a name for herself. She was proud of that name. Johnny did not know what the next few minutes would hold, but he knew they would be painful for her and he would be there. He would remain with her just in case she needed him.

Alexis walked ahead of Johnny on her way to the roof. She was single-minded in her pursuit of what she needed. She had only one focus. She needed her mother. Tonight she needed to return to the ritual she created so many years ago. It would bring her the only comfort that would get her through the crisis she was in. As she opened the door to the roof and stepped into the garden full of gardenias, her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. The fragrance of her mother so invaded her senses that she crumbled beneath the weight of it. Great agonizing sobs shook her body as she cried out to her mother for the answers she so desperately needed.

"Mama, help me. Help me understand. Mama, why didn't you leave him? Why couldn't you see the danger we were in? You stayed and we were all ripped apart. Now look at us. I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know who I can trust. And my brother, your son, he...he..kills. Now they've come back. They've come for us again. Why didn't you just leave? Why didn't you protect us?"

Johnny listened as he heard his little sister cry out her agony. He sank to his knees and covered his head with his hands. He couldn't bear to hear her. He couldn't bear to hear her pain. Her life had been torn apart and he had been a part of it. He had to help her. He needed to help her somehow survive this. Johnny slowly rose to his feet and walked toward Alexis.

"Lexie, little one. Come with me. We must go to her. Please Lexie. I need to ask her forgiveness and I need you to forgive me. Please Lexie, please."

Alexis heard him and looked into his eyes. She saw in him the same agony she felt. Even with her broken heart she could see that his was broken as well. She lifted her arms and put them around his neck. "Johnny."

He led her to the railing and they both looked toward the dying sun.

"Mom, I'm not the man you would have wanted me to be. And today, in my little one's eyes I saw her disappointment of me. Mom, I can't live like this. I need you to forgive me. Please, forgive me."

Standing there a moment more he turned to Alexis and pulled her down to sit with him on the bench next to them. He took her face in his hands and with tears running down his face he asked her to forgive him.

"Lexie, life is important. I have always known that. When I escaped the island I promised myself that I would never willingly stand by and watch someone get hurt. What they did to me on that island left me scarred. Not just the physical scars, but in here, in my heart. But, I didn't know it at the time. I would hurt people in the name of protecting others. In my own twisted way, I thought that I was doing the right thing. I couldn't see how wrong it was. Today, with Max, I thought I was doing the right thing. He allowed you to get hurt and it was my right to hurt him to protect you. I saw your face when you looked at what I did done to him, and something kind of gave way in me. For the first time, I saw what you saw and it sickened me. Lexie, I don't want this anymore. I don't want this anger in me anymore. But, I don't know how to change who I am. We've got a problem to deal with and I don't know how to handle it without violence. Lexie, please, help me. I don't know what to do."

Johnny leaned toward Alexis, lay his head against hers and let her shoulder collect his tears.

Alexis put her arms around him and cried with him. The healing process had begun for both of them. She let him cry as she stroked his back. She gave him a few minutes and then placed her hands on his arms to guide him back to his feet beside her.

"Johnny, we, both of us, we have to start over. We have to begin to look at ourselves as who we want to be, not who they have forced us to be. They have ruled our lives from the moment of our first contact with them. Whether we want to believe it or not, they have. It must stop now. We have to choose right here and right now who we want to be. For me, I enjoy being Alexis Davis. I enjoy being an attorney. She gives me what I need and she is respected. She is an honorable and caring woman who stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves. I don't want to lose her to Natasha Cassadine. I choose to be Alexis Davis. I am comfortable with her and she is my strength. She is my stability. Who do you want to be, Johnny? It is your choice now. Yours alone."

"Lexie, is it possible to leave behind the fact that we were born Cassadine? Can we possibly do that? I want nothing more than to leave them all behind; to forget them as if they never existed. Can I do that, Lexie?"

"Johnny we will always remember what they did to us. But, that memory can make us stronger. We don't have to let the memories consume or defeat us. It is our right to determine for ourselves who we are."

Johnny let the warmth of her gaze spread through him as he finally came to a decision and allowed a small smile to peek through.

"Lexie, I'm choosing to be John Mitchell Davis. Little sister, will you adopt me?"

Alexis threw her arms around him and laughed freely. They both turned toward the sun one final time and smiled contentedly. In unison they turned to go as their mother's smile, painted in the golden hues of the sunset, lingered briefly on their retreating backs before finally resting beyond the horizon. Alexis and John Mitchell Davis were ready to finish the job they started. And they would finish it honorably.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Alexis and Johnny started back to the penthouse, Johnny called Sonny with his cellphone.

"Sonny, We need to talk. Alexis and I need you to stop all operations until the three of us have sat down and talked. We are on our way to you now."

Sonny hung up and stared at his cellphone a moment before dropping it into his pocket. Johnny and Alexis had come to a decision. He could sense it. Sonny turned to the gentlemen that were in the penthouse with him.

"Gentlemen, we need to put this discussion on hold until further notice. My associates are on their way here now and there have been some developments that need to be discussed. Head over to the warehouse and wait for further orders from me there. Diego, there is a man by the name of Dixon also at the warehouse. Check him in at the Port Charles Hotel and tell him that Miss Davis will meet him there later once she is free. Do not alarm him and do not give him any reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary. Just tell him that Miss Davis is running late."

"Si, señor. It will be done."

Sonny watched the men leave his penthouse and set about removing the evidence of their presence. Johnny knew these men and knew what they were capable of and he knew without a doubt that Alexis would not want to know them. Until he knew what happened with Johnny and Alexis he believed it would be best for all concerned if the arrival of the "Cuban Mafia" were kept quiet.

Johnny and Alexis entered Sonny's penthouse, hand in hand, and found him patiently waiting on the sofa.

"Hey guys, everything ok?"

Sonny rose to greet them. He wasn't sure how to react to Alexis yet. The last time he saw her, she had been unreachable. She hadn't wanted him with her. He looked toward her and waited for a response from her.

Alexis walked over to Sonny and hugged him. She wanted to put him at ease since he was unsure of her frame of mind. She was pretty hard on him earlier and the memory of what she put him through was evident in his reluctance toward her.

"We need to talk. All three of us, together."

She let Sonny feel the calmness radiating from her body. And as she went to sit on the sofa she took his hand and pulled him along with her.

Settling down for a conversation that Johnny knew Sonny would not agree with had him on edge. But, he was through with violence. He wanted no part of it anymore. A simple, uncomplicated life was all he desired now and Alexis would help him attain it.

"Sonny, the game has changed considerably since we left earlier. Alexis and I have come to a decision. I realize that you may not agree with our decision; you may even resent that you were not included in the decision. I'm sorry for that. I really am. But, Alexis and I are tired of running. We're tired of other people having control over us. It stops tonight. As long as we continue to allow Helena and Stavros to govern how we exist, they win. If we allow them to continue to threaten us, they win. Our objective here is to effectively disarm them without violence. We welcome any help you can offer as long as it remains within the margin of the law."

Sonny slowly stood and walked across the room to stand by the desk. His head was bowed and he was rubbing his fist back and forth across his lips. It was his usual stance when he was concentrating. He glanced toward Johnny and Alexis and again looked down.

Alexis could tell that a battle was going on in Sonny. He had already begun to question his past actions and she knew he was committed to protecting all of them. He had already made the decision to give Johnny a chance to get out of the business. However, she was unaware of just how far he had gone in his pursuit to protect them from Helena.

Sonny was unsure of how to proceed. He could admit to being uneasy about the change in course they made without him. He could also admit to himself that he was glad Johnny was starting over. But, he was having trouble with deciding how he was going to handle the change. He wasn't sure if he should tell them he called his 'mafia' in. There was also the concern of how they were now going to stop the Cassadines. Sonny raised his head and looked toward Alexis. She was patiently waiting for him. His heart was tied to her and he knew just how much she hated his line of business. It was really the only problem between them. And although they had not discussed it or made an issue of it, the evidence of Stavros' attack on her was very visible in the bruises on her cheek and neck. While looking at those marks, Sonny made his decision. He would give them the space to handle the situation as they saw fit, but he would not stop. They were his responsibility and he would take care of them his way. Enlightening them of his decision would only serve to anger them, so he would go about the business of getting rid of Helena and Stavros quietly on his own. He returned to sit back down by Alexis.

"Ok guys, if that's the way you want to handle it. I'll keep the guards in place though if that meets with your approval, okay?"

"Sonny, I know this is hard for you, but thank you. Johnny and I appreciate you allowing us to handle this our way. We know that Helena is going to continue to harass us, but we'll handle it as it comes. I would like to file an injunction against both of them, but I don't want to give the police a reason to suspect you or Johnny in any way for anything that has already happened in this mess."

"Alexis, the police will not have any reason to question us. There is no evidence of any wrongdoing at all. Everything is clean, so do what you feel you have to do to protect yourself legally."

Johnny had not been taken in so easily by Sonny's cooperative acceptance of their change in plans. He had known Sonny a lot longer than Alexis. Sonny wasn't going to stop just because they asked him to. Johnny also could tell that Sonny was hiding something and he intended to find out what it was.

"Thanks Sonny for seeing things our way. Lexie, it's been a long day. Why don't you check in on Kristina? We've left her alone far too long. In fact, why don't you just stay with her tonight? I don't want to give her the impression that we've forgotten her or are intentionally avoiding her?"

"Johnny, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah, I am. I'd like to spend some time with Sonny. I think he has a right to know the what and why of the decision we made tonight, don't you? We've been together a long time and for me to decide to walk away, I just think he needs a little more than what we've given him."

"I see your point."

Turning to Sonny, she hugged him and kissed him. "Will I see you first thing in the morning?"

"Try and stop me. Sleep well, Alexis. I'll wake you with a fresh cup of coffee in the morning. Any preference to what you would like for breakfast?"

"Yeah, could I have you?"

"Always."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once Alexis left the room, Johnny turned back to Sonny with a steady gaze.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"No, I'm not. I am not going to allow anyone to come after someone I love. Helena and Stavros have to be stopped. If they aren't, Alexis will end up dead."

"Sonny, you didn't see her this evening. You did not see the torment she went through because of what she has seen and been a part of today."

"But, she is still alive. She is a strong woman. She is a very brilliant and capable woman. She is also stubborn, willful and moralistic. In this situation, that will get her killed. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep her alive and with me."

"You've kept yourself busy while we were gone, haven't you?"

Johnny wanted to know how far Sonny had gone and when he didn't get a response from him, questioned him again.

"Sonny, what have you done? She's my sister, my responsibility. I have a right to know what's going down."

"I called Diego and Manuel. They brought some of the boys in to replace the people I can't trust in the organization."

"You brought in the 'Mafia'?"

"Yes."

"Have you lost your mind? Those people carry their portfolios everywhere they go. They are assassins who boast of the work they do. I know what kind of killing they do. They don't use the normal methods of getting rid of people. Sonny, this would destroy Alexis if she were to find out."

"She is not going to know. You asked, I told you. End of story. I will not let anyone threaten her ever again. Helena and Stavros are dead, they just don't know it yet. And you, my friend, are going to keep your mouth shut."

"Sonny, please don't do this. You will end up in prison for this. Please don't do that to Alexis. You mean the world to her. Don't make her live out the rest of her days alone because you're shut up in some hole somewhere."

"Johnny, go home. Go home and forget all of this. This is my fight now. I respect you for wanting out of the business so you can focus on your family. When this is all over, we'll sit down and talk over your new business. You are 'mi familia'. My family. I want you away from all of this. Go home, Johnny. It will all be over soon. 'Mi hermano', my brother, go home."

"No. I may not want to be a part of the brutality of our business anymore, but she is my responsibility. I will help whatever way I can. And I think I will begin with Dixon. Where is he, Sonny?"

"He's at the Port Charles Hotel, room 215. Johnny, you don't have to do this. I can handle it."

"I am a man, I am their brother. Their safety will always be my first priority."

Johnny walked to the phone and placed a call.

"Is this the Port Charles Hotel? Could I bother you to please ring Mr. Dixon's room please? Room 215... Mr. Dixon, my name is Spence. I am a friend of Miss Davis'. She has asked me to let you know that a problem has arisen with her sister. She also asked me to convey to you her sincerest apologies that she was unable to meet with you this evening. She requested that I ask if it would be possible for you to meet her for breakfast in the Port Charles Grille at 9:00 in the morning?... Yes, that's fine. I will pass along your message. And have a good evening, sir."

"What's on your mind, Johnny?"

"Just going to pay Mr. Dixon a visit, that's all. I'll check in with you after I see him. I figure he already knows about John Mitchell Cassadine, so I gave him a phony name. The best surprise is an unexpected surprise, right?"

"Right. I'll wait for your call."

As Sonny watched the door close behind Johnny he pulled his cellphone from his pocket to make a call. He didn't want his call to show up on any telephone records. He dialed Diego's number and waited for a response.

"Diego? Have you had any luck in finding our friends, yet?"

"We are close, señor. The woman is at the Harborview Towers. The man is not with her. We will contact you when we have them both together."

"Remember, they are not to be harmed in any way. Do you understand, mi amigo?"

"It is as you say, señor. I remember."

Johnny entered the Port Charles hotel the next morning at 8:30. He had no intention of meeting Dixon at the Grille. His objective in the call the night before was to make sure Dixon remained ignorant of their knowledge of his betrayal; to hopefully appease him if he became suspicious. He stood just outside Dixon's door and waited. When he heard Dixon unlock the door and crack the door open Johnny kicked the door so forcefully it caught Dixon square in the middle of the chest and he went flying backwards. Johnny then entered the room and quietly closed the door behind, stepped forward to stand beside Dixon who was stunned by the blow. Leaning down, Johnny lightly tapped Dixon on the shoulder.

"I hear you got a penchant for keeping an eye out on young ladies for filthy Greek tyrants. Hey, Dixon, you chose the wrong woman to work for. You would have done better for yourself by staying true to Miss Davis."

Dixon looked up at Johnny and grimaced.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"Well now, is that the way you want to play this? You want to play dumb? That suits me just fine. You know, late yesterday evening I made a decision to walk away from violent acts. I do believe that decision was a bit premature. It looks like we may have to get a little violent just to get some straight answers out of you. No, wait a minute, maybe there is another way to handle this, my friend."

Johnny pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and made a call.

"I have a friend of yours here that I think may want to speak to you. Why don't you meet us at the Port Charles Hotel? Room 215. At the moment, he's unharmed."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alexis hung up the phone and slowly sat down. She knew who Johnny was referring to and she didn't know if she was ready to talk to Dixon. However, regardless of whether she was ready or not, the time had come and she needed to prepare herself to meet him. She went to penthouse 2 and changed clothes. For this meeting with Dixon, she wanted to appear as professional as she possibly could. She donned a very neat, slimming dark blue pin-strip suit. Perusing her image in the dresser mirror, she was satisfied that the persona of Alexis Davis, attorney at law was in place and ready for action. She was skilled, gifted with a quick wit and aggressive in her pursuit of justice. Those attributes would serve her in the next few hours.

Johnny was casually leaning against the inside of the door eyeing a restrained Dixon. He hadn't wanted to have too much physical contact with the man since he wasn't sure he could contain himself. So, he used the cord from the drapes and tied him to a chair and waited for Alexis. When he heard a knock at the door he opened it just enough to see who it was then stepped back to allow her to enter. He took one look at her and his heart swelled with pride. She was relaxed and carried herself with a surety he knew could only come from years of successfully fighting for the rights of others. Yes, that was his sister. She was a winner and this time instead of using Dixon's help to win a case, he was now the plaintiff and she, the defendant as well as the defense attorney.

"Good Morning, Dixon. Has your stay here been pleasant?"

Dixon had looked up as she entered the room and knew the day of reckoning had come.

"Alexis."

"Funny, I thought you would have more to say to me than that. I find that I am just overflowing with things to say to you. I can't really decide where to start. It's been so long since we've had a decent conversation. Have you missed our conversations as much as I have?"

"Just get on with it."

"Lets start with a question, shall we? Did you really enjoy the cases we worked on or was it simply a way of getting to me? Now, be honest Dixon. You know how important honesty has always been in our work together."

She was being snide on purpose. She wanted to know just how deep Dixon's loyalty had been to Helena and if she had made any kind of a positive impression on him at all. The work they did for the children and how he viewed it was paramount in how she would deal with him now.

"My family owed her. I had no choice. She owned me."

His response unsettled her. There was more here than she expected. It was now imperative that she know everything.

"Ok, second question. Have you ever been asked to eliminate me?"

"No, my job was simply to keep an eye out on you and report your activities."

"How often did you make your report?"

"Once a month. More if the level of your activity increased."

"If you were given the order to eliminate me, would you follow through with it?"

"No."

"Why?"

Dixon went silent. He had been watching her pace back and forth as she put each question to him. She was good. Very good. No wonder she won each of her cases over the years. He had always liked Alexis and resented Helena for putting him in the position of deceiving her. The more he had worked with her, the more he liked her.

"Why, Dixon?"

Alexis moved closer to Dixon and sat down across from him. She didn't see any anger or defiance. She didn't see a threat from him at all.

"Johnny, untie him."

"No, Alexis. I don't trust him."

"Johnny, Dixon is no threat to us. I want to talk to him without him being restrained."

Dixon admired this woman. She was all that he wanted to be so long ago. Over the years they discussed many things and he had always been impressed with her. Making his monthly calls sickened him on one hand, but without them he would not have had a reason to work with her. And he looked forward to each of their meetings during their case work.

Johnny untied Dixon and went to sit by the door. He wasn't as sure about this guy as Alexis was, but he was willing to defer to her until he there was reason not to. She was seeing something that he didn't and he had become very interested in their conversation, or rather her inquisition of him. He couldn't help the smile he hid behind his hand. Proud did not describe the feeling he had for her at that moment. The word was too small, too simple.

Alexis allowed Dixon to stand and stretch his cramped arms and legs. She watched him start to pace as his agitation became clearly visible.

"I never wanted to hurt you Alexis. I was put in a position I couldn't get out of. It was forced on me. I tried to do my best for you in hopes that it would someday make a difference if you ever found out. I lived for the work we did together. It made the rest of it bearable. The more we worked together, the more important the work became. We were helping kids find a better life. I only wish there had been someone like you to fight for me when I was a kid. I would be a different man today. Do whatever you want with me, I deserve it. The kids were worth whatever price I have to pay now."

"Dixon, what happened to you? What did Helena have on you?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"It might. It just might. Would you be willing to help us turn the tables on her now?"

Dixon looked at Alexis skeptically. He wasn't sure where she was going with that last question, but it certainly intrigued him. With more than a little apprehension a slight smile creased his face.

"What's on you mind?"

"First, there are some things I need to know. You do know that Johnny here is my flesh and blood brother?"

"I didn't know you had a brother until last month when you sent me to investigate him. You're not going to like this, but I had to report to Helena you were searching for information. I didn't call her until I ran into the brick wall in Puerto Rico."

Dixon turned to Johnny and nodded.

"You hid your identity very well. If it weren't for my connection with Helena I never would have gotten anything previous to Puerto Rico."

Johnny relaxed. He was beginning to see what Alexis saw when she asked him to untie Dixon. He wasn't entirely ready to let his guard down as completely as Alexis, but Dixon seemed to be sincere in his demeanor and honest in his story.

"In a way that's reassuring. But, no matter, she covered me just as completely as Alexis was covered."

Turning back to Alexis, Dixon continued. "Well, in any case, Helena decided that it was time for you to remember your place, so she told me the whole story of your childhood. Alexis, I'm sorry, I didn't want to come back to you with all of that, but she gave me no choice. I was looking at a hole six feet deep if I disobeyed her."

"It's ok, Dixon. That is the one thing that has come out of the whole mess that has given me peace. Without realizing what you were doing, you gave me my brother and sister back. Sure it was on the order of Helena, but you were the messenger. For that, no matter why you did it, I will always be grateful."

Dixon saw the look she passed to Johnny and was reassured that she came out on the right side; she survived the hell he put her through. He was relieved that she held no animosity toward him for being the one with the key to her past.

"Dixon, we need to know what she has on you. If there is any way to use it against her to stop her from coming after us, we need to know what it is. She won't stop until she has annihilated all of us. Neither Johnny, nor I want to use violence against her. Getting down and dirty right along with her is not my idea of fun. I would rather take her down using the only weapon in my arsenal that she has consistently scoffed at and ridiculed on a regular basis. The law!"

"I see your point. That would be quite amusing. Helena's hold over me is not really about me. It has more to do with my family. Johnny, your Nana is my mother."

Johnny slowly stood and walked toward Dixon. Alexis was watching Johnny to see his reaction. She wasn't sure how Johnny felt about his Nana now and she didn't want him losing control. She rose from her chair and went to stand beside him.

"Johnny, are you ok?" Alexis placed her hand on his arm and sent Dixon a look to get him to back up a couple of steps.

"Johnny."

"Its ok, Lexie. Let him finish. I'm just real curious as to where this is going."

Dixon found a chair and sat down. It was the only thing he could think of doing to let Johnny know he was no threat to him.

"Johnny, my mother was not allowed to keep me on the castle grounds. When Helena found out my mother was pregnant she made it clear that my existence would not be permitted if I was kept on the island. Children other than the Cassadine heirs weren't allowed on the property. Helena wouldn't have it. That's why you and Kristina meant so much to Nana. When I was born my mother sent me to live with her sister. I did not know my parentage until twenty years ago when Helena decided she needed an operative to keep an eye on you, Alexis. It was either do her bidding or watch her kill my mother."

"Dix, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you were pulled into this mess. Is your mother still alive?"

"Yes, she is still alive."

"Alexis, I'm not so sure I'm buying this guy's story as completely as you are. How do we know this is not just a well thought out plan on Helena's part?"

"He has a point, Alexis. You should not be so willing to accept a stranger's story. Remember, you only know me through a working relationship. If you are to survive her you must guard yourself more. There is a way to corroborate my story; well, at least some of it."

Johnny was very uneasy about all of this. It just seemed a little too convenient. A little too well planned.

"Dixon, you have my attention. How can you prove this story of yours?"

"Escort me to Mr. Corinthos' penthouse."

Alexis and Johnny starred at Dixon as though he had lost his mind. They were both having a problem with his last request. Alexis took a step toward Dixon and was halted by Johnny's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Alexis."

She turned, removed his hand from her shoulder.

"It's ok. I know what I'm doing."

Alexis turned back to Dixon and stepped closer to him. She gazed into his eyes, searching.

Dixon knew what she was doing and he allowed it. He wanted her to see that she could finally trust him. He let her see the truth behind his words.

"Johnny, let's go to Sonny's. We need to finish this."

"Alexis...?"

Smiling back at Johnny, "Its ok, Johnny. Please, this time, trust me. He wants this over as much as we do."

"Ok, if you say so. But, mister, you just remember I'll be right behind you. No funny stuff or you'll wish you never laid eyes on either of us. Catch my drift?"

"You have nothing to fear from me. You have my word. I will not hurt her again."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The phone was ringing in penthouse 4 as Sonny was coming down from his shower. He hurried to pick it up.

"Corinthos."

"It is Diego, señor."

"What have you got?"

"We have them both. What do you wish for us to do?"

"Hold them. Bring them here to me at noon."

"This man, he is astuto, evil. He should not be allowed to share our air. Mi compadres, they would count it a pleasure to see he is no more."

"Diego, he remains alive for now. Do not harm either of them in any way. Not until I give the order. Comprende, mi amigo?"

"Si, señor. It is as you say."

Turning from the phone Sonny dragged his hand across his face. He was treading on thin ice here. Accidents tended to happen when Diego lost patience. Personally he didn't care whether Helena and Stavros ever saw the light of day again. But, he had to make sure Alexis didn't get hurt in all of this. She was adamant that no violence was perpetrated against them. Right now, he could see no way around it. Maybe if he could sit them all down together, Alexis would see there was no other recourse. He did not want to put her in the same room again with Stavros, but he needed her to know, she would never be safe from him as long as he remained alive. Walking toward the secret door that would lead him into Michael's quarters he entered the area looking for Alexis.

"Kristina, where is Alexis? She still in bed or something?"

"No, Sonny. Johnny called a little while ago and asked her to meet him somewhere."

"Did there appear to be anything wrong? I mean was she upset when she left."

"No, she said she would be back in a little while and we would all have lunch together. Is there something wrong, Sonny?"

"No, I was just looking for a companion for a late breakfast. I'll see her when she returns."

"You know, you could stay and have breakfast with me. I don't bite and I can control my tongue when I have to. Please stay, Sonny. It gets pretty lonesome around here."

"Ok, Kristina. How about I cook you some breakfast. Since I've not had the pleasure of anything you've cooked before, I would feel much safer if you would allow me to treat you this morning."

"You're teasing me, right?"

"How'd you guess?"

As Sonny and Kristina were finishing up their breakfast, Johnny, Alexis and Dixon were just stepping off the elevator. Johnny stepped forward to lead Alexis and Dixon to penthouse 4 when he realized that Dixon had stepped over to the farthest wall and was reaching for the hidden switch to Michaels rooms.

"Hey, man. What are you doing?"

Johnny reacted swiftly, catching Dixon's arm and bending it behind his back cruelly and very painfully.

He heard Dixon expel a low groan from the pain he immediately felt. As they had exited the elevator, Johnny signaled to the guards that everything was ok, but as soon Johnny grabbed hold of Dixon, both guards stepped forward, one to aid Johnny and the other to protect Alexis.

Dixon, looked over toward Alexis.

"Please, Alexis, trust me. I'm not a threat to you or anyone you love. You have my word."

"Johnny, let him go."

"No, Alexis. Something is not right here."

Dixon needed to get Johnny's attention quickly. "Johnny, Helena told me about the rooms a month ago. She knows they are here. She's known all along." Dixon was trying to get Johnny to realize that nothing escaped Helena's notice.

Johnny roughly let go of Dixon's arm, waved the guards back and spun Dixon around to face him.

"What do you mean she knows?"

"Johnny, Max told her. Please believe me. You don't have anything to fear from me anymore. I am on your side. Please, let me finish this. Let me make up for what I've done. Let me settle my debt to your sister."

Johnny heard the plea in Dixon's voice. He also heard the sincerity. Nodding once, he allowed Dixon to open the hidden panel to reveal the door to Michael's rooms, which now housed his sister Kristina.

Dixon entered the suite and looked around expectantly. As his eyes searched the room, his gaze finally fell on the two occupants in the room who had quickly risen when they heard the door open.

Sonny, took a step in front of Kristina to protect her. There was no reason for that particular door to be opening and was instantly alerted that something was wrong. His first priority was to protect Alexis' sister.

Kristina took in the appearance of the three who just entered the door. Her face registered her immediate fear of the unknown, then happiness when she sighted her brother and sister. It was her response to the third man that completely shocked the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Dicky? Dicky!"

Kristina literally ran to Dixon and flew into his waiting arms laughing excitedly as the jaws of Sonny, Johnny and Alexis dropped in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Omorphi Angelos. Beautiful angel." Dixon caught Kristina and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you my little angel?"

Alexis moved to stand in front of them and stared at the sight before her. She heard the words Dixon spoke and knew their meaning. She was stunned by the fact that they seemed to know each other so well.

"Dixon, I think you need to explain all of this and fast."

Dixon not taking his eyes from Kristina, took her by the hand and led her to the sofa and sat down never releasing her hand. And Kristina fairly bounced her way along with him holding on to him as if permission for her next breathe could only come from him.

"How did you get here Dicky? How did you know where I was? Did mama come with you? Tell me, tell me, Dicky."

"Shh... child. Can you not see there are questions circling our heads? There are stories to tell, my little angel. Look, look at the faces of those around us. They await our answers. Would it be fair to keep them in suspense any longer?"

Dixon spoke to her as a parent would to a child. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. The onlookers had no doubt in their mind that Dixon loved Kristina as if she were his own child. They slowly inched forward, closer to the pair who so raptly held their attention.

Alexis, though dumbfounded, was the first to break the silence that invaded the room as Dixon looked back toward them.

"Uh, Kristina, you know this man?"

"Oh, Alexis, I've known him all my life. I grew up with him. We have always been the best of friends. I would have to admit, that he has on occasion gotten extremely too protective and big brother-ish for my taste. But, I guess he had the right since in a way he was my big brother. He and I were adopted by the same family."

Alexis fell into the chair beside the sofa. Johnny was having trouble comprehending all that he was hearing. But, Sonny was looking on the scene warily. There was too much coincidence going on for his taste and looking at his watch decided his noon meeting should be postponed a few hours until the questions surrounding Dixon and Kristina were cleared up. He quietly entered the kitchen to call Diego.

"Diego, there is a problem here. Do not come here at noon. Hold our guests until you hear from me. Do not harm them. I repeat do not harm them."

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Johnny missed Sonny in the living room and went in search of him. He wanted Sonny to remain with them to hear Dixon's explanation and had walked in on his phone conversation with Diego.

"You have them, don't you?"

"Yes, they are at the warehouse with Diego."

"Sonny, don't do anything until we know what we are dealing with in there. Too much has already happened without all of the facts in place. We don't want to make a mistake here. It could cost me my sisters."

"I know, Johnny. I told Diego to wait for my call. He is under strict orders to not harm them. We will wait until we know all that can be known here."

"Thanks, Sonny."

They turned and reentered the living room as Kristina continued to babble about anything and everything. Alexis allowed her sister to prattle on until Sonny and Johnny returned. She was getting antsy though. She needed answers and they weren't coming fast enough to suit her. When they guys came in and settled themselves, she turned to Dixon.

"Ok, sport. Your turn! I want it all. Tell me everything."

Dixon glanced toward her and lifted his hand to gesture to her to hold still for one moment as he looked back toward Kristina.

"Little angel, in the next few minutes you are going to hear a story that will anger you and frighten you. It is ok to be angry. But, you have no reason to fear. You are in the middle of three who love you very much. We do not wish for you to be hurt, but, I must tell a story that will no doubt hurt you. Let me finish it. It must be told and it must be told without interruption. Do you remember our game, little angel? You know the silence game?" At her nod of recognition he continued "when I stop speaking, the floor is yours. I will not speak again until you say it is time. Ok, angelos?"

"Ok, Dicky."

Dixon turned back to Alexis and began to tell her all that he knew.

"When my mother sent me to live with her sister, I was too young to know what was going on. I was just a babe. I grew up thinking the people I lived with were my actual parents. Several years passed and I grew up like any normal child would. One day a child was delivered to my mother, who was actually my aunt. The child was near death. It was Kristina."

Laying his hand on Kristina's, Dixon looked at Johnny.

"My mother wanted you to believe that she died. It was safer for her. The night you went looking for her, you set in motion a chain of events no one was prepared for. Up until that night, Helena did not know you existed. Johnny, you favored Mikkos so perfectly that once she saw you at the castle, she knew that Mikkos had again betrayed her. She called for Poppa to follow you. She did not know yet that it was Poppa and Mama that Mikkos left you with. Poppa made a vow to Mikkos to protect you. When he realized that Helena finally found out about you he ran back to the cottage and told mama that they had to at least protect Kristina since they knew Helena would not stop until she found you."

"I remember Pap coming in and whispering in her ear. I was too intent on Kristina to pay attention to what he was saying."

"They could no longer protect you and keep Kristina hidden as well. So Poppa made the decision to have Kristina taken to mama's sister's house that night. They barely had time to complete the transfer when Helena broke into the cottage demanding to know where you were. That is where she found you."

Dixon paused in his story. As much as it would hurt him, he had to tell them the rest. So, bracing himself against the pain of the story he continued.

"Helena took you that night. She also took Poppa. She wanted to know everything and figured that Poppa knew it all since you had been staying there. She tortured my Poppa. She took a blade and systematically cut off one finger after another until he confessed that Kristin Bergman and Mikkos had been together long enough to have three children. When he refused to tell her the location of Kristina, she cut his heart out."

Kristina crumbled against Dixon. She had fainted.

Dixon moved and kneeled beside her. Softly stroking her head he began to call out to her.

Alexis and Johnny quickly stood to pull Dixon away from Kristina. They weren't angry with him, they just felt it would be better for Kristina not to hear the rest. Alexis bent over Dixon and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dix, leave her be. She does not need to hear the rest. We need to protect her memories as much as possible. No purpose can be served for her to know just how vile these people are. Come, let's sit at the table and finish this."

As the three of them sat at the table, Sonny remained standing. It was hard to fathom that these people could be more cruel than his Mafia. The more he heard the more he was leaning toward letting Diego have his way with them. His attention returned to the present as he heard Dixon continue.

"When Helena did not get what she wanted from Poppa, she went after mama. The cook and mama were very close and the cook had already told mama what Helena did to Poppa. So mama decided to offer my services to Helena in whatever capacity she wanted in exchange for Kristina's life and safety. She figured that in giving me to Helena, it would ensure my safety as well as Kristina's. What mama hadn't figured on was that my services would not be enough. Helena didn't want mama to suspect that she had any ulterior motives so she agreed to the plan and I was delivered within a few days. When mama took me to the castle, Helena played her last card. She took me aside and told me that if I loved my mother and wished her to remain alive, then I would do whatever she asked without question and I would divulge Kristina's location to her. I couldn't bear to give up the little angel so I countered with my own deal. My mother and Kristina live because, I sold my soul to Helena. Helena has known all along where Kristina was, but would not touch her as long as I remained faithful."

There was something missing and Alexis and Johnny knew it. Johnny decided it was time to get down to it.

"Dixon, that would not be enough to stop Helena if she really wanted something. You've got something on her and it's enough to keep her somewhat under control. What is it?"

There wasn't going to be any way to get around it. Dixon realized he was going to have to give them his ace in the hole. And he knew that once he did, he would no longer have a hold over Helena. His life would be over and he would have to trust Alexis and Johnny to protect his mama and Kristina. Speaking to Alexis he made his point.

"Once I give you what you want, my life is over. She will come after me and she will get to Kristina. It will be your responsibility to take over for me."

Reaching over he placed his hand on Alexis "I must ask you to please take care of my mama. Get her to safety. I beg of you, Alexis."

Johnny caught Alexis' attention and silently asked her to let him respond.

"Dix, she was my mother for years. I will take care of her. You have my word. You and I are family, we are bound together by her love. I will protect her with my life. But, you mistake us. You are a part of us now. We fight together. What you tell us here, will protect all of us."

"Thank you, my brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alexis glanced over at Sonny to gauge how he was reacting to all that they were hearing and was concerned by his reaction. He had not moved since Dixon began reciting the account of his service to Helena. What concerned her the most was that he looked unwilling to give Dixon the benefit of a doubt. She stood, walked over to him and guided him outside the hearing of Dixon and Johnny.

"Sonny, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking all of this is just a little too coincidental to be fact. Aren't you the least bit concerned that you may be falling for a line here? Must I remind you that up until yesterday, you thought this man was a trusted friend?"

"Excuse me, but have you been in the same room with us for the past hour? How can you not see the truth in his words? Are you so limited in your vision, that you can only see what you want to see?"

"I don't see any need for you to attack me, Alexis."

"Sonny, I am not attacking you. I am concerned about you. While Johnny and I have sat and watched this man tell his story, you have stood over here alienating yourself from it all. You have not been willing to hear him."

"I heard every word he said."

"No, Sonny. You heard sounds coming out of his mouth. You did not hear his words. To hear his story, you would have also have to hear his pain, his fear, his love of his mother and my sister. You haven't been willing to do that. And I would like to know why?"

"You have been in danger for the last twenty years because of that man. How do you expect me to forget that? Every day of your life was under a microscope because he was tied to those monsters."

"Sonny, you are correct in saying he was tied to them just as much as I am. But, what you seem to have a problem grasping is it wasn't his choice."

"He HAD a choice."

"Did he, Sonny. Did he really? What would you have done, had it been your mother who was being threatened? Before you so calmly dismiss him, you might want to reevaluate your position here. Don't let the violence you've lived with all your life keep you from knowing and understanding that people make mistakes. They are not perfect. They simply live moment by moment; looking for a way to survive the arrows life throws at them day in and day out. They live for hope and if they are lucky enough to find any and it is ripped away from them, they fight as hard as they can to get it back. Because without hope, we can't exist."

Sonny raised his eyes to hers, turned around and walked out of the room. How could she not see that he was only trying to keep her safe? It angered him that she brought his mother into this. He had a duty to perform and that was all there was to it. He promised Johnny that he would protect Alexis and Kristina and he would not go back on his word. He stopped at the bar and poured himself a brandy.

Standing there, swirling the amber liquid around and around, Sonny paused just long enough to let a little of what Alexis said seep into his consciousness. What was that she was saying about hope? Did he have hope? Sonny thought for a while and a slow comprehension invaded his musings. Hope. He did have hope. She was his hope. Hope was not necessarily a now thing. Hope was the future. When he looked into his future, he hoped she would be there. When he thought of tonight, he hoped she would be there with him. He understood what she was trying to tell him. Dixon had been trying to protect his hope. His mother and Kristina. He did what was necessary to ensure their safety. Dixon wasn't so different than he was. He simply chosen to protect without violence. Sonny put the glass of brandy down without drinking any of it and returned to the suite next door.

Alexis looked up as he entered and went to join him. She noticed his slight smile and knew that he understood. As she neared him she raised her arms and slid into his embrace and heard his words. "Mi amore, I'm sorry. Now my ears are open."

They walked back to the table and the four of them together began to figure out what needed to be done.

Johnny's attention was diverted suddenly to the form on the sofa. Kristina was awaking. Walking quickly over to her, he kneeled beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Johnny, is Dicky still here?"

"Yes and he's awful worried about you. Would you like to come sit with us? There are still a lot of things to work out, but I think you can handle it. I would prefer if you just listen though. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Johnny. My mouth is shut. Dicky will let me know when it is time to speak again. It is a little game we play. He used to get tired of my rambling too."

It did not pass unnoticed by Johnny that Kristina had not said anything about what she previously heard and he was glad. He would let Dixon and Alexis handle that. He led her to the table and pulled up a chair for her between Alexis and Dixon. He smiled as he watched both Alexis and Dixon lay a hand on each of hers to comfort her, and walked back around the table to return to his seat ready to get down to business.

"Ok, Dix. Ready to get to it?"

"Yes, very ready. Let's get to it. I have actual evidence stashed away that will put Stavros behind bars for the rest of his life."

Alexis, Johnny, and Sonny were staggered by Dixon's statement. However, Sonny was the only one who knew that with that one statement the whole mess was almost over.

"Uhm... Alexis? What would you say if I told you that this could all be over with today?"

To say they were all flabbergasted by Sonny's question would be an understatement. Alexis spoke first.

"What do you mean, Sonny. We have to find them first?"

"I have them already." Sonny stated it very quietly.

"You have them?"

"Yes. At the warehouse."

Warily, she asked and waited for his response. "Unharmed?"

"So far, yes. Stavros seems to be trying Diego's patience. One moment and I'll call to check on them again. Dixon, will you trust me for the next few minutes? I need some information from you."

Dixon looking to Alexis was reassured by her nod. "Yes, Mr. Corinthos. What can I tell you?"

"First, the name is Sonny. Second, I have some operatives in Greece. I own a casino there. I'd like them to pick up your mother and bring her here. I don't want to take a chance on Helena getting a message out before we shut her down. If I get them on the phone can you tell them how to get to her?"

Overwhelmed at his generosity, Dixon stood to shake his hand.

"All my gratitude, sir. Whatever you need of me. I will owe you for the rest of my life."

"Dixon, aren't you a little tired of not owning your own life? We are family, you owe me nothing."

Alexis could not contain herself any longer. Rising with tears in her eyes she hugged Sonny and kissed him passionately right there in front of everyone. She couldn't help the blush her actions precipitated and didn't care either. She slowly released him as she heard Dixon and Johnny shifting nervously behind her.

"Gee, Alexis. You can do that sort of stuff after we leave, you know." Johnny's face was beet red.

"No, Johnny, I think they're cute." Kristina was grinning from ear to ear.

Composing themselves and sitting back down, Johnny directed the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"What did the old boy do, that would cause Helena to stop her pursuit of Kristina?"

"There was a matter of the rape and murder of the chief constables underage daughter. I am the only one who can provide the constable with the evidence to convict Stavros. If anything were to happen to me, Kristina or my mother, then the evidence would find its way to the constable."

"Where is the evidence now?"

"I keep a copy of it with me at all times, but the original is buried under the headstone of Poppa's grave. I buried it there the night I made the deal with Helena. She has seen the evidence and knows it is real."

Sonny stood and walked away from them deep in thought. Once he settled in his mind all of his questions, he walked back toward the group.

"Here is what I propose. Johnny you go with Dixon to get his copy of the evidence. Make 5 more copies; one for each of us and an extra copy. I will call Diego and have him bring Helena and Stavros to my penthouse. We stand before them, united as one and present to them the same deal Dixon presented to them twenty years ago. They leave us alone, all of us, including our relatives and any future family we may have, in return for our silence. That keeps them from Dixon and his family, Alexis and hers, any of our future children and all done without the shedding of blood." Sonny sat back in silence and waited for their response.

Kristina was first. She placed her hand in the middle of the table and waited.

Dixon was second. He placed his hand in the middle of the table on top of Kristina's.

Johnny was third. He placed his hand on top of Dixon's.

Alexis was next and then Sonny.

Not only did they place their seal of approval on Sonny's proposal, but on that day, in that room, five individual people made a choice to seal themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. They would stand together and fight the battles that would come their way, united as one; a dominant force to be reckoned with.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sonny waited alone in his penthouse. They had planned the way they wanted to play out the next hour down to the last detail. He placed two chairs in front of the fireplace facing the front door. When his cellphone rang he breathed deeply cleansing his lungs and calmly answered it.

"Diego?"

"Si señor, we are here."

"Bring them in. You and Manuel stand to the side of each one of them. If either of them move, stop them. Do not lose control of your actions. We do not want them harmed."

Sonny stepped toward the staircase and waited for Diego to enter with Helena and Stavros.

"Helena, Stavros. Welcome to my home. I am so glad you could join me. Diego, please escort them here to sit in front of the fire where they will be comfortable."

Looking warily at Sonny, Helena allowed herself to be guided across the room. "Mr. Corinthos, how charitable of you. I could say that you took your sweet time in summoning us from within the prison you held us."

"I do apologize Helena if you were inconvenienced. My schedule today was interrupted by an unforeseen circumstance. Please, allow me to introduce you to the circumstance that prevented me from seeing you earlier."

Sonny, upon the entrance of Helena and Stavros followed them to their chairs. However, as he made his last statement he retreated and went to stand behind the sofa as the front door opened.

In single file, Alexis, Johnny, Kristina and Dixon entered the penthouse and took their place beside Sonny. They indeed presented a overpowering force standing there proudly wearing sardonic albeit satisfied smiles. There was not one hint of fear or trepidation in any of them. This was their moment. The years of torment would end today. They would all be free.

Giving Alexis the privilege they felt she deserved for bringing them all together, they all took one step back in honor and looked to her to deal with Helena and Stavros.

Alexis stepped around the sofa to stand in front of Helena.

"I hear you've been keeping tabs on the activities of my family and I. Well, here we are. All of us, just for your enjoyment. You are now, for perhaps the first time in your life in the presence of true royalty. How does it feel?"

"Ah, Natasha dear, such a dry wit. Do you seriously want to provoke me in this manner? You know I do not take kindly to being summoned by anyone, least of all the bastard offspring of my dear Mikkos."

"Well, I thought it appropriate. I simply wanted you to see us all one more time. Not, mind you, separated and spread around the world as you intended. But, here together." Alexis turned sweeping her hand toward Johnny and Kristina, uniting them with her in action. "Do we not make a handsome family?"

"Do not test me, Natasha. You will regret it."

Laughing softly Alexis let her eyes linger on each of her companions.

"We do make a formidable force, don't we? And you should be a little apprehensive at the moment. I am told that Sonny has had his hands full with keeping you in one piece. Is that not true, Mr. Diego?"

"Si, senorita. I would be greatly honored if you would allow me my greatest wish at the moment."

"Let me reassure you that I have often felt that way myself, Mr. Diego. I do apologize for requesting you be restrained from hurting our guests. You see, your captives have been a thorn in our side all of our lives and I'm sure you can understand that their future should be ours to determine. Can you see the appropriateness of my request, Mr. Diego?

"Si Senorita. It is your right. No one can take away your right to avenge the cruelties against you."

"Thank you, Mr. Diego for your understanding."

Alexis smiled her gratitude toward him and turned to glance at Sonny effectively telling him that Diego would not be a problem for either of them any more in this situation. And Sonny would not be viewed as soft because he hadn't allowed Diego to kill them. Sonny bowed respectfully once in acknowledgement of her success with the head of his Mafia.

"Now, Helena, it is time to deal with you one final time. From this moment on you and Stavros are dead to all of us. You are not to contact any of us, you are not to follow us, stalk or threaten any of the five of us or anyone related to us in any way. In effect you are to forget you ever laid eyes on any of us. Take your sorry excuse of a son and get out of Port Charles. Get out of the country. You are not welcome here. Should any of us, or any of our relatives ever have cause to even suspect you are anywhere near, you and your son will pay the price. Am I making myself perfectly clear to you?"

Reaching quickly to grab Stavros arm as he went to stand, Helena pulled him back down. She was very aware that Diego was on a short leash. Not taking her eyes from Alexis, she patted Stavros on the arm.

"Natasha, you are making a grave mistake. You should know from experience not to threaten me or my son. There have been too many imbeciles over the years who have paid the ultimate price for far less."

"Old woman, your threats no longer have the power they used to. As you can tell by the ease and confidence of my family as they stand here, we simply don't have the time of day to give you anymore. You are worthless and were tired of playing your games."

Stavros was becoming quite impatient with the tone of the conversation and wanted to make his own point; after all he was the prince. No one would ignore him and not feel his wrath. Alexis so far had the upper hand and he would not tolerate it. Looking for a way to disturb her calm he spoke to her with disdain.

"I can see by the marks on your face the result of our earlier game, little sister. You always did bruise so easily. Why don't you get rid of this audience of yours and let's continue our game. We used to have so much fun together."

Alexis knew that Stavros would be too arrogant to stay quiet. With a condescending smile toward him she walked over to the desk and picked up a stack of documents, made her way back over to the others and calmly handed each one a copy of the document. When there was only one left, she walked back to Helena and handed it to her and finally spoke to Stavros

"You will never lay a hand on me again. You sit here in all of your self-imposed glory only because I did not want your blood on my hands. How does it feel to owe your life to me?"

Stavros moved quickly to stand reaching for Alexis and was sharply pulled back down into his seat painfully aware that his arm would be broken if he moved the least bit in any direction.

Diego, sneered cruelly at his captive and twisted his hold a bit more causing Stavros to yelp with pain before releasing him. "I am in control only because the senorita wishes it. Make one more move and my control will be no more."

Satisfied that Diego had Stavros in hand, Alexis turned back to Helena and handed her the final copy of the document everyone else now held.

"Please Helena, with my blessing, read..."

Alexis watched both Helena and Stavros begin to read the documents. She took two steps backward and glanced at Diego. She knew which one would react first and was proved correct when Stavros leapt up from his chair and jumped toward her screaming his rage.

"You... you will not get away with this. I'll see you in he... aaagghh."

Stavros had been so intent on his target he forgot Diego who stood beside him and suddenly found his air cut off. In one swift move Diego caught him, threw him to the floor and pulled his blade. The blade came to rest against Stavros' throat.

Alexis noticed that the blade Diego held was not in fact a knife, but a tool that was used in harvesting grapes. It had a wooden handle and the metal part looked like a knife that had been curved into a half circle. She had seen the tool used in harvesting grapes. The inside of the blade was laid against the vine and with a swift jerk and lift the grape cluster was severed from the vine neatly and cleanly. Alexis could only imagine what Diego would use that particular weapon for.

Diego was looking at Alexis waiting for permission. He respected this lady. She was muy importante. He would do as she asked.

Alexis watched Diego take Stavros down and then look to her for his next move. Instead of answering him right away, she turned her attention to Helena who had tried to protect her son and was being held still by Manuel.

"Either you keep him under control or Mr. Diego will. Your choice."

Helena looked at Alexis with hatred and spoke to Stavros.

"Stavros, my son, this is not the time to lose your temper. I am sure our captors mean us no harm. They simply wish to be rid of us. While I share your contempt of them, I do not believe it would serve our interests to further ingratiate ourselves at this time."

Alexis nodded at Diego to let Stavros return to his seat. Diego could not resist a parting shot though and bent close to Stavros ear while waving the tool in front of him.

"Señor, do you see what I have here? Can you imagine the damage it could do? Please, I beg you, give me a reason to..."

Alexis heard enough of Diego's whispered remarks of physical torture to Stavros to understand the shiver that went through him. No man could listen to that kind of threat and not be affected. Glancing at Helena, she noticed the woman pale visibly and shiver. She heard the threat as well.

"Mr. Diego, I do believe you have made your point very clear to our guest and I thank you. As you can see, Helena, my brother, sister and I have made quite a few friends and they are extremely loyal to us. Oh, I am so sorry, please excuse my rude behavior. I don't believe you've had the pleasure of speaking with Dixon recently. I know our level of activity has really skyrocketed lately and a report from him should be well over due by now. Would you care to speak to him or better yet... I have another idea. Dix? Would you like the opportunity to deliver your report now, my friend?"

Dixon was grinning from ear to ear. He simply loved Alexis. He had watched the whole scene and found it extremely difficult to restrain his laughter. Alexis had Helena's number and was dialing it every chance she got. He walked over to Alexis, put his arm around her and lifted her hand to his lips for a brief kiss.

"My friend, you are amazing and I bow to your expert finesse." Dixon lifted his head, winked at Alexis and turned his attention to Helena.

"Ah, my sweet former boss. Why did you not tell me there were greener pastures elsewhere? I find it so much more exhilarating working with Miss Davis than I ever did working for you. My family is safe now thanks to Mr. Corinthos and you dear lady, are finished. However, I, unlike Miss Davis do not have a problem calling Mr. Diego and his associates should you get out of line again. I am assured he has just the proper blade for slicing the heart out of a woman. Please do not make the mistake of underestimating me ever again." With that Dixon returned to his place in line.

Alexis turned to Johnny and offered him the chance to rid his heart of the filth of Helena and he gratefully accepted just as Dixon had. Walking toward Helena, he stopped just in front of her and knelt down so she had a direct line of vision into his eyes.

"Do you remember me? Can you see him in my eyes? What does it do to you to know that he loved me more than he loved you or your precious son?" He waited for her to meet his gaze.

Helena did see her precious Mikkos in the eyes of Johnny and screamed her agony at him. Her face became a hideous mask of anger, hatred and pain. She spent her life plotting the demise of his bastard children and they were all three here in the same room with her. Her entire life's mission had been to preserve the family fortune for her precious Stavros. And Mikkos foolishly placed three illegitimate heirs on this earth. She looked into Johnny's eyes again and forgetting her precious dignity spat at him.

Raising his hand to stop Manuel, Johnny noted the fist full of hair that Manuel had pulled from Helena's head as he violently jerked her head backward. Johnny reached into his back pocket, pulled out his handkerchief, wiped his face, and smiled sweetly at her and stood back up. "That one's on the house, dear lady."

Taking one step backward, Johnny took accurate aim and leveled his last verbal assault. "Please, take one more look at the lineage of Mikkos Cassadine and Kristin Bergman. Our Father and our Mother. This is the legacy of Mikkos Cassadine. A legacy that will forever travel through the eons of history. One generation at a time. "

With deliberate ease Johnny turned to Alexis and Kristina and beckoned them forward to stand with him in front of Helena.

"Look at us, Helena. Rest your eyes on the legacy of Kristin Bergman and Mikkos Cassadine. What they shared so long ago will forever remain alive and stand as a true testament to the fact that love, above all else survives."

The torment that was consuming Helena at that moment had reared its ugly head many times before. Always when the torment came upon her she had taken it and fed her hatred with it. She would do the same now. But, she could not have imagined in her wildest dreams, that the continual fueling of such an all-consuming hatred would one day take over her mind and she would lose her sanity.

In the moment that Johnny, Alexis and Kristina joined hands in front of Helena, she lost her sanity and slid head long into a catatonic state of void. All of the hate, the need for revenge, the constant quest for bloodline purity, it was all gone. Helena was reduced to a mere simpleton unaware of anyone or anything around her.

Sonny who had been watching with pride and amusement witnessed Helena's loss of sanity and nodded to Diego and Manuel. The boys lifted their captives by the elbows and guided them out the door to deliver them back to their lonely little island in Greece.

As Johnny and Alexis watched the retreating backs of their tormentors, they each smiled at the relief they felt and wrapped their arms around each other. For the first time in their lives they relished what true freedom felt like. They had faced the enemy and won, without violence. Their mother would have been proud of them. Today they conducted business honorably.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"JOHNNY? Are you here?"

Alexis, entered penthouse 2 the next afternoon eager to find Johnny and Kristina.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Johnny. I want a party. A celebration party. Where's Kristina? KRISTINA?"

Shouting towards the upstairs and not getting an immediate response, she looked back over her shoulder to Johnny.

"Is she here?"

"No, it seems she had the same idea you did. She's been out all morning trying to put together some kind of party for this evening. So, what's up? Why are you so all fired ready to have a party?"

"That, big brother of mine, is for me to know and you to find out. All in good time. All in good time."

"Ok, Ok. I believe you'll find Kristina in Michael's quarters."

"Great, see you later. We'll call when we're ready and it's your responsibility to make sure Sonny, Michael and Dixon are in attendance. Got it?"

Laughing at her enthusiasm Johnny shook his head. "Got it."

At 6:00 that evening, Alexis called Johnny to let him know they were ready. Johnny hung up the phone and returned to sit with Sonny and Dixon. They were waiting in Sonny's penthouse for the girls to call. While Dixon was being entertained by Michael, Sonny and Johnny were discussing the coffee business.

"Sonny, are you sure this is what you want? I don't need you to do this for me. I can find a job on my own."

"Johnny, we're family. There's not much I can offer you to express my thanks to you for what you did for me. Giving you the only part of my organization that is clean still doesn't seem enough. But, it's yours."

"Sonny, you said it. We are family. Families don't owe each other. We do what we do for each other because we are family, not in spite of it."

"I'm learning that, Johnny. But, let me do this. I need to do this for you. Don't get me wrong. There's something in it for me as well." Sonny grinned slyly.

"Don't think that I haven't considered how Alexis would look at this gift. That maybe it will give me a leg up in her eyes."

Laughing at Sonny's honesty Johnny slapped him on the knee and went to answer the phone with a parting shot back at Sonny.

"Don't let it be said that I stood in the way of you trying to impress my sister."

Hanging up the phone, Johnny told the others the girls were ready.

Alexis and Kristina had hung streamers and balloons all over the place. Rather than taking the time to prepare dinner themselves they called a caterer and provided a feast for the evening. There was American fare, Greek fare, Cuban fare and child fare. Everyone's taste would be satisfied. Music was playing quietly in the background and the women were dressed casually so it would be a comfortable evening.

Alexis spent the morning putting together surprises for everyone and she was eager to get the party started. Hanging up from calling Johnny she ran to the door to open it. She could not ever remember being so carefree and happy. It was a new experience and it was one she relished and never wanted to be without again.

Opening the door she smiled at each man as they entered. She kissed Dixon on the cheek as he entered gesturing him toward the sofa to make himself comfortable. She took Johnny's hand and pulled him to her as she kissed his cheek, again gesturing him toward the living room. As Sonny entered leading Michael, she grinned shyly, hugged him to her and kissed him tenderly, not caring who was watching. Closing the door behind them she turned to see tears in Michael's eyes. Kneeling before him and looking questioningly at him she asked what was wrong.

"You didn't kiss me Alexis. You kissed everybody but me. Are you mad at me?"

"No, my love. I didn't think you would want me to kiss you. You and I are friends and I wouldn't want to do anything that would change that. I would love to kiss you and hug the stuffing out of you. You wouldn't mind?"

Michael didn't answer her. But, he did throw his little body into her arms and quickly kiss her cheek.

Alexis folded the tiny body of Michael into her arms loving the feel of him. As she felt Michael's kiss on her cheek, tears invaded her eyes and she recognized for the first time in her life how much she wanted to have a child of her own; how incomplete her life would be if she never had the chance to have her own child.

Hugging Michael knocked on that door of her heart that she had closed and locked because of her past. With everything finally falling into place she allowed herself the luxury of wondering what a child of hers would be like.

Releasing Michael, she stood and took Sonny's hand pulling him with her into the living room to sit him down on the sofa beside Johnny noting that Kristina had now joined the group.

"I have been very busy today. I have a gift for each of you. A gift that I think you will want and one that I think you each need.

Walking over to the dining room table she picked up her briefcase and walked back toward the group.

"First, Sonny." She pulled out a legal document and handed it to him.

"This is a fully executed document of adoption. Michael belongs to you in every way now."

Sonny stood and enveloped Alexis in his arms and whispered, "Thank you. I'll express my gratitude more completely later." Kissing her briefly, he winked at her and sat back down to let her continue. She was in her element and he loved seeing her take control of a room.

She turned to Michael as she pulled another document out of her briefcase and knelt down to capture his complete attention.

"Michael, I just gave your dad a piece of paper that tells him no one can ever take you away from him or him away from you." Handing Michael a sheet of paper that looked very official, she continued.

"This is a copy of the paper I gave your dad. This is your copy for you to keep always."

Michael looked at the document and back to Alexis wide-eyed with wonder. Taking it very carefully in his hands he turned to Sonny.

"Look dad, just like yours. Nobody can ever take me away. Alexis said so. Will you put it with yours, dad? And don't let anything happen to it."

Looking at Alexis and then to his son, with tears in his eyes, "No son, I won't let anything happen to it, ever. Whenever you want to see it, just ask."

Standing back up, Alexis turned to Dixon.

"My friend, you came through for me when I needed it the most. You put your life on the line to help me save my family. You are as much my brother as Johnny is and I want to give you back a piece of what you gave me." Signaling to Kristina, she watched Dixon.

Dixon, becoming uncomfortable with the attention she was publicly giving him followed Kristina with his eyes, and could not contain the sob that rose in his throat as he saw his mother enter the room. Quickly rising he went to her and enfolded her in his arms as the tears fell down his face.

He stood their holding his mother letting the feel of her in his arms heal the years he had been without her. Pulling back his arms he led her to the seat he just vacated; holding her hand a moment longer as a promise that he would return to her, he walked to Alexis and put his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Not being an openly emotional man did not matter as he sobbed his gratitude to her. Separating himself from her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her right cheek and then her left as he had been taught as a child to do when honoring someone of royalty, someone due the highest respect. With tears still evident in his voice, he quietly spoke his heart.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you. My heart and my life are yours to command. Whatever you need, wherever you go. My life is yours."

Acknowledging that he was devoting himself to her, Alexis took his hands from her face and held them within her own.

"Dix, your life is precious. It is your life. You owe yourself the chance to make of it what you want. Do not ever give it away again. Seeing you united with your mother is all the thanks I need. You deserve a good life. You have a gift for protecting children. Take it and use it. Become the man you wanted to be so long ago. You have the chance to begin again. Take it."

"I will Alexis. I will make you proud of me. I will make my mother proud of me. You may call me anytime you need help. I'll be there. Let me continue to share your triumphs. You are also gifted. We will remain a team, fighting for the rights of children. Together we will make a difference."

Alexis released him to return to his mother's side and let her gaze fall on Johnny. She watched him a moment as he held the hand of his Nana. He had not seen her since the night she took Kristina from his arms. The night he thought Kristina had died. He knew now that his 'Nana' had saved Kristina's life.

Johnny slowly slid off the couch and kneeled in front of his Nana. Taking her face in between his hands he kissed first her right cheek and then her left. Looking in her eyes he spoke for the first time, his voice also thick with emotion.

"Thank you for saving my sister. Thank you for caring for me all of those years. For the rest of my life, I will stand with your son. We will protect you, care for you. He is my brother by choice. Whatever you need, I am your servant."

Johnny felt her hands fall on his shoulders and then lift to his face.

"My little boy has grown to be a man. I can see in your eyes, you are a good man. My heart is proud of you. You came through the storm. You survived. Is good. Your Lexie, she too has good heart. So much love in one so young. You have your sisters once more, be servant to them."

Johnny took her hands in his and kissed them before standing. Turning to Alexis he approached her and took her in his arms.

"Thank you, Lexie. She is not my mother, but she is who I remember. And she is right about you. There is so much love here for one so young. You constantly amaze me at your ability to give. With all that was taken from you, I've never seen you take anything for yourself from anyone. You didn't let the events of your life dictate who you would be. You rose above it and became your own person. I am so proud of you. Mom would be so proud of you. Teach me, Lexie. Teach me how to be honorable. Teach me what you have learned. I want to know. As much as I would have wanted Mom to be proud of me, more than that I want you to be proud of me. I want your approval. Will you teach me?"

Stepping back and wiping the tears from her face, she looked into Johnnys eyes.

"Johnny, I am proud of you. I chose you to be my brother before I knew you actually were. I do not choose the people I place in my life carelessly. I wanted you to have a special place in my heart. I never could have imagined just how special you would be. You have proven my choice to be a perfect one. But, Johnny, bringing Nana here was not my gift to you. I have a very special gift for you that I hope you will accept. You do not have to accept my gift to you, but I hope you will."

Alexis opened her briefcase again and pulled out another document and handed it to Johnny.

"Johnny, do you remember what you asked me night before last? You asked me if I would adopt you. My answer is...yes, with all of my heart, yes."

Johnny looked at the document he held in his hands. It wasn't an adoption document. How could it have been? How could one's sister adopt an older brother?

What he held in his hand was a legal document stating that John Mitchell Cassadine would from this day on and forevermore be known as John Mitchell Davis. All it needed was his signature to be valid. He clutched her again in his arms and listened to her as she softly spoke to him.

"Johnny, your new life begins today. It is a journey that you begin today. One that will be yours and yours alone. The choices you make from now on will determine the man you will be. I will stand with you and support you. If you should find yourself in trouble, call me. If you find yourself confused or concerned about the intricacies of life, call me, together we will work to find the answers. You are as much a part of me as I am a part of you. We have a bond that can never be broken. I love you with all my heart and I am eager to witness your success on the journey you have begun."

Johnny listened to every word she spoke and burned them into his heart. Her words would come back to him often in the years to come and they would lift him and support him, they would comfort him when he faltered. The little girl who had been his companion the first few years of his life, the one he learned to laugh with and play with, was now a source of strength for him. How could he fail in his journey with such love and devotion supporting him?

"You're right, little sister, my journey begins now with you, with this document. The first decision on this new journey is to ask you for a pen. I am eager to begin my life as John Davis."

Alexis handed Johnny a pen and watched as he signed his new name. Her heart was full and ached with the emotion of the moment. Watching him complete his new signature she took his arm and turned him toward the group who had been watching the two of them and heard her words to him.

Alexis proudly looking up into Johnny's eyes announced him.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you for the first time, my brother, John Mitchell Davis."

"Hey, you guys, what about me? What if I want to change my name too?"

Alexis and Johnny looked at Kristina then back to each other and rolled their eyes at each other. Laughing at her inability to stay silent during any kind of a moment, Alexis reached into her briefcase and pulled out the final document.

"Kristina, I figured you would want in on this, so I prepared one for you as well. All you have to do is sign it and you will become Kristin Bergman Davis from now on."

"You gave me my mother's name? Oh, Alexis. Somebody quick, gimme a pen before she changes her mind."

The party lasted a couple of hours before winding down. Sonny and Alexis now stood on his balcony watching the city lights below. Sonny with his arms wrapped around her held her back against him and reveled in the fact that this wonderful woman was a part of him. While he sat and watched her take care of her family this evening he had made a few decisions of his own and wanted to share them with her. So holding her against him he began to tell her.

"Alexis, I made a few decisions myself this evening."

When she tried to turn to face him, he stopped her.

"No love, just let me hold you like this. I don't want any distractions from you until I've told you everything."

"Are you expecting me to distract you?"

"Your eyes alone are enough to send me reeling. Now hush and let me tell you."

Alexis quieted and curiously waited for him to continue.

"I have watched you handle one circumstance after another for over two months now. And no matter what has been thrown at you, you have handled it with grace, dignity and wisdom. I admire you more than any one I have every known. And in comparing how you handle things with how I have always handled them, I find that I am very ashamed. No, don't move. Let me finish. In looking back at the major events of my life and the decisions I have made, I can see now the decisions that should have been made. I am not proud of who I am. I am not proud of the organization I have built. It has been built on deceit, dishonor and the blood of many. There is a lot that I will have to answer to on judgment day. I am not worthy enough as a man to offer myself to you. Please, be still and let me finish."

Alexis was having a hard time keeping still much less quiet. She could hear the anguish in his voice as he spoke and she wanted to comfort him, but every time she tried to shift in his arms, he stopped her. Finally recognizing that he was having trouble communicating his feelings to her she quieted. She understood that he simply needed her to listen without response until he finished.

"But, I am now finding that, like Johnny; I want my life to be different. You've made me want to change. I once told you that I had too much to lose here. The truth of the matter is, nothing here is worth anything if I lose you. And I can't ask you to stand by a man who has no boundaries in what he will do to get what he wants. I love you too much to put you in any further danger. You've had enough of that in your life. You deserve so much more. So, I've made the decision to leave the organization."

Alexis broke away from his arms and slowly turned to face him.

"You're going to leave the organization?"

"Yes. I am. I'm calling Benny in the morning to bring the boys together. After I walk out, I'll have to leave the country for a while. It will be too dangerous for a couple of years for me to stay here. Once everyone realizes I mean business and have no intention of starting up somewhere else, they'll leave me alone. But, you gotta quit interrupting me. I'm not finished."

"Sonny, how do you expect me to keep quiet over a bombshell like that?"

"Well, you're just gonna have to, now shut up and come back here."

Once he settled her in his arms again, he continued. He was a little apprehensive about what he still wanted to say to her.

"I can't ask you to stay with me while I go through the process of exiting the organization. It could get very dangerous. But, once its over, I wonder if you would consider becoming my wife?"

He felt her tense, but was unprepared when she bolted out of his arms turned and launched herself back at him. He would have ended up on the ground with her if the wall had not caught him.

"SONNY, are you kidding? Please tell me you are not teasing me."

Looking at her sternly with the faintest glimmer of a smile he disengaged her arms from him and turned her back around to once again hold her against his chest.

"I wasn't finished yet. Will you please calm yourself and let me finish. I can tell right now, you are going to be incredibly difficult to keep focused. Now, as I was saying, if you were to agree to be my wife, as much as I love my son, I just don't think I could survive without a daughter that is the perfect image of her mother. Would you consider having a child with me?"

He felt her tremble and watched her head lower. He felt her body lean in to him as her knees gave way. He held her lovingly as she cried. Just as they reached the ground he turned her toward him as he wrapped his arms around her. Softly stroking her hair he rocked her back and forth. He wasn't concerned by her reaction because he had learned what her fear felt like when he held her. He had learned what her anger and worry felt like in his arms. This was not a negative response he felt. His beautiful Alexis was opening doors in her heart. Allowing hope back in. She was once again opening her heart to all the hopes and dreams women have as young girls. A man to hold and belong to; a child to love and cherish! She was opening her heart to finally accept that she, Alexis Davis, could have a life of love, laughter and sharing. He bent his head toward hers as he heard her whisper...

"Yes, Sonny. I will marry you and yes, I want to have a baby with you. But, Sonny, please, don't make me wait. I've waited too long already. Please, don't make me wait."

"All right, mi amore, my love, well begin our future tonight. You do not have to wait any longer. Tonight we will begin our own journey. We will create our own legacy."

He stood slowly picked her up in his arms and walked toward the stairs. He carried the love of his life, he carried the mother of his future children, he carried his future. And unbeknownst to him, he also carried the smile of his mother who finally found the son she lost so long ago the night he lost her.


End file.
